birth of a huntress
by Thaaikje
Summary: takes place in the devil may cry universe, starring my own OC. It's about Alastor knight, a young girl whose life get's upside down after losing all of her loved ones. Now she vows to get revenge and needs to learn how to fend for herself. She gets taken in by a demon hunter and becomes his apprentice.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Birthday

It was a beautiful day at Sunshine Manor. A grey man in his late fifties was sweeping the path to the house. He sighed and wiped his face. It certainly was warm. Warmer than it ever was on September the 28th. He took a moment to let his gaze fall on the gorgeous garden. He has been spending a lot of months, if not years, in this garden. It was a true place of tranquility. It was so quiet. The house layin the middle of nowhere in a large forest. The next town was a three hour drive and they seldom saw people. Johnson only saw people when he needed to go to the city. He was actually glad to be away from the crowded city. It was good to be close to mother nature with all her gifts. Johnson started sweeping again.

His thoughts went away again. He thought about his time here. His mistress was very good to him. He got a lot of free time and the pay she gave him was overwhelming. In his whole career as a butler, he never had a salary like this. He could easily stop now and retire. But he enjoyed to serve this household. No day was the same. The mistress was always busy and had different kind of jobs for him. From painting the house to gardening. And there was no time limit to anything. If the work wasn't done now, I could postpone my duties until tomorrow, or the days after. As long as she and her children could live in a clean house, and have their meals on the appointed time.

He never really had a laid back life like this. His other employers have been much stricter and didn't pay him much. Mistress Lilian was very easy going and paid him more than enough. Her children were also very polite. Both of them had good education, mistress Lillian has always been keen on etiquette. Especially young lady Abbygail was model of politeness and manners. She was truly mothers little angel. The eldest daughter….

Johnson let out a big sigh. Well, the eldest tries her best to fit in, but she quite fell out of tune, next to her sister and mother. The girls almost looked identical. But something about the eldest looked not out of this world. He couldn't quite put his finger on it. She was unlike her sister, much wilder. She also attracted trouble. Where she went, something was bound to happen. Johnson didn't think she did it on purpose, but it was extraordinary. Also he had his questions about Alastor's name. He was astonished that she wore a man's name. He asked Lady Lillian about it, but she delicately talked about a different topic. She never explained, and after some time he didn't asked about it. Johnson thinks it has something to do about her late husband. He never heard her talk about him. He doesn't even know what his name was. Only that lady Lillian wore his surname. Knight. Funny name.

Johnson's hear suddenly sharpened. He heard some vague yelling coming from the woods. Then he heard a loud bang. Johnson put his broom away and stared at the woods.. After a few seconds the yelling became louder. There they come.

Out of the woods two little girls came running. The first girl laughed and she clearly had a lot of fun. After her ran her sister, not looking amused.

"Alastor, wait up!" The first girl looked behind her and suddenly ran harder than before. "Wait!" The second girl gasped and stopped. "Wait! Or I'm totally telling mother!" Alastor stopped and turned to look at her sister. "You're no fun at all!" "Oh yeah. Why did you run away?! I was following you." "That's what you're supposed to do when you play hide and seek." Alastor said irritated. "But…. You ran away!" Abbygail walked towards her. "With hide and seek, I'm going to hide, so you have to stop following me so that I can hide!" "But how do I know where you are!" "That is the point. If you're done counting to ten, you go looking for me. If you found me, then you can hide." Alastor explained. "That's no fun! I don't like it when you're gone!" Now Alastor sighed. "But I don't like it when you're following me like that. Leave me alone." "I'm not, I'm going to tell mother that you are mean to me." Abbygail started to run but Alastor wanted to stop her. She ran and tried to push her back. Abbygail got angry and also started pushing. Then Alastor stepped away and Abbygail fell.

Johnson followed everything. "Here we go again."

Abbygail still lay on the ground and grabbed on to her knee. "Ouch!" Abbygail started crying. First softly but then she cried hysterically. Alastor decided to go to her sister and gave her a hand. "You're such a baby. I fell over a bigger branch than that. Look, I still have the bruise!" Abbygail glared at Alastor and pushed her away. Then she started screaming.

Johnson has followed the whole scene and decided to intervene. On this moment lady Lillian was training her horse and wasn't in the neighborhood so now he must resolve the situation. "Come girl. What happened?" Johnson asked, already knowing the answer. "Alas let me fall, and now did I hurt my knee." She squeaked. "Like I heard it missy, You yourself hasn't been very nice. Alastor will apologize and won't do it again, You also apologize." Abbygail didn't like it but sourly gave her apologize to Alastor. Then she ran away before Alastor could say sorry. "Hey wait miss Abbygail! You…." But before he could finish he felt the hand of Alastor on his arm. She shook her head and looked at him intensively with her unnatural bright green eyes.

"Johnson?" She stared at him, like she expected something from him. "Yes, miss Alastor?" Johnson asked. Alastor let out a big sigh. Then she looked up again. "You know…." "I know what?..." Johnson asked, pretending he didn't know what she was talking about. "What have you gotten for our birth day?" Alastor eyes turned into puppy eyes. Johnson smiled mysteriously. "I've got something special."

Alastor's eyes got bigger. "What? What? What is it? What is it? Please! I won't tell mummy or Abbygail!" Johnson chuckled. Maybe Abbygail was a little lady. Alastor was someone with more attitude. She really does liven up the place. Johnson smile grew even bigger after more pleas from the little girl. He really does love tomboys. A child must have something, something to explore and sometimes cause a little mischievous. It really spice up life here.

"You see, after dinner I'll give you and Abbygail your gifts. I think it'll really suit you two". "Is it a new basketball, or maybe a kart?! Oohhhh, I really hope for new skates." Alastor's face glowed with excitement. "I can't wait!" Then she looked up again. "What's the time?" She asked eagerly. "It's now exactly half past fifteen." The butler answered. "Ah…. Another…." The girl started counting using her fingers.

"One, two… two and a half hours, till dinner." Alastor looked sourly. She still have to wait for two and a half hours. "Yes, in the meantime, will you help me tidy up. Tonight guests are coming for your birthday." "Oh yes. Let's see, uncle George is coming and, aunt Lillith and uncle Pete." With saying the last two names, Alastor made a wry face. Then she remembered the other guest from tonight and she looked at me in terror. "Great aunt Meribeth is coming."

"That's correct." Johnson confirmed. Alastor gasped and ran towards the house. "Johnson, I'm going to build up a secret base. One that aunt Meribeth can't find." "Oh, why?" Johnson asked amused. "You know, aunt Meribeth! She is terrifying. Uncle George said she is so old, she has walked with dinosaurs. And when we greet her, she always pinches our cheeks so hard that after a week the cheek still hurt!" Alastor murmured. Then she turned around and ran into the house. Johnson laughed. But he has to agree with Alastor. Miss Meribeth is a very old lady who is not the nicest of people. She always comment on his work and makes it her task to bother him every minute she sees him. It wouldn't actually surprise him, if she really lived in the Jurassic age.

Johnson put away the broom and went back into the house. He tied up the place and after five, he turned on the fire. He started cooking and made preparations for dinner. After six Lady Lillian came into the kitchen. "Is dinner ready?" She asked with a sweet voice. "Yes, dinner will be served in five minutes." Lady Lillian nodded and called the children. Then after some argument with the two little rascals they neatly sat at the table, ready to dig in. Johnson came in with a dinner kart and with impressive skill put on table a real five star menu. Alastor and Abbygail were looking with big eyes. "Jummie!" Alastor sighed. Abbygail was speechless. "Thank you, mister Johnson." Lillian said and then she started a prayer. She thanked for a beautiful day, for a wonderful birthday for the twin and for the food. She asked protection from the darkness and for guiding. She ended with a amen.

Then they started eating. Johnson made sure nothing was missing. He poured in water for those who wanted. He made sure Alastor got a second plate. Boy, that girl had an appetite. After they were done eating, he came with an impressive desert. Self-made ice cream with waffles and blueberry sauce. They all had eaten with taste.

After dinner, Lillian sent her daughters upstairs to change clothes. She wanted her daughters to look good, when visitors came. After fifteen minutes, they were done. Johnson was cleaning up. Abbygail went straightly to the living room to show her new dress. After her came Alastor, who was not feeling very comfortable with her nice dress. She rather wears trousers. "Oh, you both look adorable." Lillian smiled.

"Thank you, mother." Abbygail said politely. Alastor said nothing, and looked around the room. Then she heard Johnson busy in the kitchen.

Lillian patted Abbygail on the shoulder. "You look really nice, Abby. Now Alas, let me see your dress…." She looked around but Alastor has already disappeared. Alastor rushed to the kitchen. "Johnson, Johnson." She said cheerful.

Johnson chuckled and patted Alastor's head. "Just a minute. I'm not done ready. After I cleaned up, I'll go get your gifts." "Oh… Wait, let me help you." Alastor's eyes sparkled. "No miss. I can't risk you getting dirty. Another hour and the guests are coming." He said sternly. "Oh… Okay." "No miss. You should say 'I understand mister Johnson.'" She gave me a look. "Yes, mister Johnson." "Good girl, now let show your mother your dress." "Yes, sir."

Alastor walked a little bit disappointed back into the living room. "You also look very good." Lillian said. "Thank you." Alastor said and let herself fall on the couch. "Alastor, a lady doesn't sit like that." Lillian said scolding. Abbygail chuckled. "Abby, you don't laugh at others." "Sorry mother." Abbygail said, but still had a big grin on her face. Alastor sighed. This is going to be a long night.

After half an hour, before the guests arrived, Johnson came into the room. "Miss Knight, I've got gifts for the young ladies eighth birthday." "Oh mister Johnson. You shouldn't have." Miss Jillian said. "It is my honor." Johnson nodded.

Alastor's mood cleared up. "What is it?" She ran towards Johnson. "Alastor!" Lillian said sternly. "What did I say about…" But before she could finish Alastor quick answered. "I must not be pushy or whine." Alastor said sourly. "Good."

Johnson coughed. "Now, I've got a little something for both of you girls." Johnson took out two little boxes out of his coat. They both had ribbons on. One was blue, the other pink.

"This one is for you." Johnson handed Abbygail the one with the pink ribbon. "And this one for you." "Thank you." The girls both said in perfect symphony. Lillian smiled while the girls eagerly unpacked their gift. "Wow!" they both said. They both held up a small necklace with a little cross. The cross of Abby had a little pink hart in it. The cross of Alastor had a little white stone. "It was difficult. But I think I did a good job." Johnson smiled. "It's beautiful!" Alastor gasped. Abby only nodded. "Thank you" She said polite. "Thank you, it was very thoughtful of you." Lillian said.

"Thank you madam. Now I'll make preparations for tonight." Lillian nodded. "Wait Johnson!" Alastor said. She came walking to him with the necklace in her hand. "What is it? Do you not like my gift?" Johnson asked. Alastor shook her head and held the necklace up. "Will you put it on?" She asked. Johnson smiled and took the necklace. He then helped Alastor put the necklace. Alastor glowed with pride. Johnson chuckled and turned around. He went back to his duties.

After another half hour. Uncle George came. He congratulated the girls and his sister. "Happy birthday." And he both gave them gifts. Abbygail got a cute dull, which could speak the words mummy. "That is nice." Lillian said. Abby looked a bit difficult. Alastor knew she didn't like cute stuff. But Abby could hide her true colors. "Thank you, uncle George." "Now my other favorite niece." He chuckled and gave her a box. "What's in it?" Alastor asked eagerly. "Unpack it, and you'll see." George said. Alastor went to the table and unpacked. Her eyes sparkled. It was a new baseball bat with a baseball glove and ball. "Cool!" She yelled. Uncle George laughed.

"Let's try it out tonight." He said. Alastor nodded. Then Uncle George and Lillian went to the living room. Both girls were sitting at the dinner table. Alastor was examining her new asset and Abby was staring at the doll. "What would happen, if I cut off… Her head?" Abby suddenly asked. Alastor looked up and gave Abby a strange look. "Or if I set her hair on fire. Would she burn nicely?" Then Abby gave Alastor a penetrating look. It was silent for a few moments. Alastor didn't know what to say, Abby could be very strange at some moments. Alastor thought about earlier incidents, when her sister talks like that. Mostly it escalate in trouble for Alastor. But Alastor didn't like the idea of getting in trouble on their birthday. "That would be a bad idea. Mother would be very mad." Abby sighed and then begin staring at the doll again. Alastor looked at her sister and didn't know exactly what to do anymore. She love to sometimes cause trouble. But never to deliberately destroy something or hurt someone.

After another hour, the other guests arrives. Aunt Lillith, uncle Pete and aunt Meribeth both arrived. They always go together. Alastor doesn't really like these people. They were all really arrogant and whining people. It's going to really be a long night. When the doorbell rang, both Abby and Alastor stood up and greeted the guests. Both aunt Lillith and uncle Pete got a hand. Aunt Meribeth wanted a kiss on the cheek. Abby could keep a straight face but Alastor couldn't. She was like a open book. After the kiss, Alastor looked really relieved, but she cheered too soon. Now came the cheek pincher. After the greetings and an envelope with some money both Abby and Alastor had to sit on the big table again. Abby begins staring again at the doll and Alastor looked around. She was already bored. The grownups were talking. Mostly it was aunt Meredith you heard. She was talking about different kinds of pains and inconveniences you get when you get older. Then she talked about all different kinds of family members, we never even met. Alastor sighed again and took out her gift from uncle George. Maybe she can play now.

She stood up and walked towards her mother. "Mother?" First mother didn't notice her. Than Alastor spoke a little louder. "Mother can I play outside?" Lillian looked up at her daughter. "What an impolite child." Meribeth sneered. "If it was my child I would give her a good beating up." Lillian glared at her great aunt. "I can handle my own children." She said. "I've noticed. They look just like their father! Just as savage."  
"Aunt!" Lillian said. "The girls need a good role model. They really miss a father figure. That Alastor wasn't a good man. He even named his daughter after himself. What an arrogant…" But Lillian came in between. "Please can we not talk about him. It's the girls birthday." "It's good to hear it now. They must know what a worthless worm their father was." Alastor got angry. "My father is not a worm! He was an honorable man!" The little girl screamed. "Do not raise your voice at the elderly, you little prick!" Now aunt Lillith came in between. "Alastor, go to your room." But, mother." "Go, I won't say this twice!" Alastor lips started trembling, then she ran out of the room and up the stairs. She threw open the door from her bedroom and let her fall on her bed. She started crying.

After another hour she heard some angry voices in the room. The mood after Alastor went upstairs, didn't change. Lillian got very angry and after a heated discussion. Great aunt Meribeth decides to leave. With aunt Lillith and uncle Pete on her tail, they left as fast as they came. Uncle George also decides to leave. He reassured mother that she had done nothing wrong. After Uncle had left as well, it went quiet for a time. Alastor didn't hear anything and decides not to go downstairs. She didn't dare to.

After some time Alastor heard someone coming up the stairs. She quickly hide under her blankets. The door softly opens and a beam of light came in the room. Lillian carefully came in the room and softly called out her daughter's name. "Alastor?" she whispered. When Alastor heard her name, she quickly dived deeper in her bed. Lillian sighed and walked towards the bed. She sat down and softly stroked the pile under the blankets. "Hey sweetie" She said. Then she carefully pulled away the cover. Her daughter came out. Alastor hugged her mother. Lillian hugged her back. "It's not your fault. Aunt Meribeth is a very strict woman. She didn't have a nice childhood." Alastor looked up, tears in her eyes. "Oh sweetie." They held each other for a while. Then mother stood up. "There is still cake, and tomorrow is not a school day. For tonight, both you and Abby could stay up." Alastor wiped away her tears and forced a smile. Then they both went downstairs. Abby sat on the coach, watching television. Alastor sat down next to her. Mother went to the kitchen, to Johnson. They both talked very softly, so they couldn't be heard. After a few minutes mother came back with two pieces of cake. She smiled softly and gave both Abby and Alastor a piece. They ate it with taste. Mother sat down and together they watched a movie. It was a sweet children's movie. Johnson cleaned up the kitchen.

After ten, when the movie ended, mother stood up. "Well, you two. It's really bed time now!" Alastor was ready to protest but Abby hold her back. "Let's go." Abby said. Alastor looked at her sister and then went upstairs. Lillian smiled. She walked to the kitchen "Need some help, mister Johnson?" "No madam, I'm almost done. Then I'll close off for the night." "Thank you, you're a great help." "No thanks" Johnson replied and went back to work. Lillian walked toward the stairs and could not surpress a yawn. The evening didn't went like she wanted. But what was to expect?

Her family wasn't the easiest one. Especially, when she first came home with her husband nine years ago. Her parents have died when she and her siblings were very young. Aunt Meribeth took them in.

After Lillian and Alastor told them about their engagement, aunt Meribeth was furious. She threatened to disown her. Her brother George talked some sense into her. But Meribeth never have forgotten. Sometimes she wished she completely went underground with Alastor. At least before he died. She still couldn't believe it. Alastor was always healthy, was never sick. Then one day they found him death, the twin just born. She still doesn't understand and didn't liked to be reminded of her lovers demise.

She walked upstairs and made preparations for the night. Downstairs Johnson was done cleaning and started to lock all the doors. Then he heard a car outside. Strange, it was not usual to get visitors this time of night. He walked to the door and took a look through the peephole. It was a large black car, a classic Chevrolet. He couldn't quite make out the model. Then seven man got out of the car. But he couldn't see their faces. It was very dark outside, plus the uninvited got dark clothes. He sighed and looked aside. Next to him, on a side table, stood a telephone. He sighed and decided to call the mistress.

Lillian was startled when she heard the telephone in her room rang. She stood up and answered. "Hello?" "Hello my lady." "Oh, Johnson. .. How can I help you." "Miss. There are people outside of the house. I can't see who they are. Should I call the police?" "People?" Lillian looked up. "Uhm… Miss." "Oh, sorry Johnson. Yes, call the cops. These people are trespassing." "Yes miss."

Johnson put the phone on the hook again and then called 911. He explained to the emergency center the situation. They would send a car to check. Johnson thanked and put the phone down.

"Johnson?!" Lillian came downstairs, wearing a dressing gown. "Did you call the police?" She asked. "Yes, madam. They'll sent someone to check up." "Good" Lillian said and nervously looked outside of the window. The car still stood silently in front. But from the men was no sign. "Where did they go?" Lillian whispered. Johnson stood next to her and also took a look. "I don't know. They were here a second ago." He nervously let his gaze take up the surroundings. Nothing.

Lillian still stood anxious next to him. "Miss, I think you should check up with the girls. I'll take a look around downstairs." He said. Lillian looked up and nodded. Then she slowly sneaked up the stairs.

Johnson slowly walked toward the living room. The present from Alastor still lay on the table. He took the baseball bat. He smiled slightly. He never imagined that this present would be used so quickly. Then he made a round downstairs.

When he came again to check up the front door Lillian came from upstairs. "The girls are sound asleep. I wasn't sure if I should wake them up." "Let's rather be safe than sorry." Johnson replied. Lillian nodded and walked upstairs again. Johnson stayed downstairs, with the bat ready.

Jillian went into the room and first woke up Abby. She woke up fast and silently. Her mother motioned for her to be quiet. She understood and nodded. Then Lillian went and looked at the other bed. Alastor was still fast asleep. This could be hard. Alastor could sleep very soundly. If she was fast asleep, even a bomb couldn't wake her. Lillian walked to her and shook her shoulders. "Alastor?" But Alastor still slept through. "Alastor." Now she whispered louder. Alastor didn't woke up. "Great, at a time like this." She looked around to check up on Abby. Abby stared at her, with a strange gaze. "Abby?" "Yes, mother." Go to the corridor and wait there. I'll go and carry your sister." Abby nodded and went outside of the room. Lillian grabbed Alastor and muttered something. Then she finally got a good hold of her and lifted her. She went to the corridor. Abby was waiting for her. With her gaze on the front door. It looked like Abby felt something. Lillian tapped her to get her attention. "Come."

Johnson still stood on guard. He didn't see anything, but couldn't shake the feeling there was something there. He tried to swallow, but his throat was dry. Then out of nowhere the doorbell rang. It rang intensively. Johnson stood frozen.

He didn't know what to do, but to stare at the door. He couldn't see anyone. The doorbell still rang and it echoed through the house. Upstairs Lillian gasped. All her senses sharpened. Quickly she turned around and walked towards the other side of the house. She opened a door and walked to worktable. There she lay down Alastor. She grabbed Abby's hand and dragged her to the chair. "Stay here!" She commanded and walked towards the corridor. She threw an anxious gaze downstairs. Johnson still stood at the door. She took a deep breath and closed the door behind her. She sneaked over the corridor and took a better look. Still no sign of life outside. She had a good look at the door.

Johnson looked upstairs and saw Lillian kneeling. He looked at her. She returned the look and then they both stared at the door. "The police should be here by now." He muttered. Then he sighed. He had enough. He straightened and took the baseball bat in hand. He slowly walked to the door. He opened the peephole and looked through it. But he couldn't see anything specific. He took a better look and after a second he realized he was looking in the loop of a gun He heard a loud bang and then. Nothing.

Lillian started screaming. She saw her butler walking to the door and looking. But then he fell straight back. She looked closer, a hole in his head was visible. Blood was seeping out. She gasped and then heard loud banging on the door. The intruders were still there, wanting to get in. Lillian could just sit there, crying and praying. It looked like hours, when finally the worst has happened. The door crushed open. Only blackness was seen. Lillian could not see anybody come in. A blackness filled the corridor. Then loud footsteps came in. She could only see shades of the… man…. Or something else….

She started to hyperventilate. The blackness now reached upstairs. She now hears footsteps on the stairs. Slowly but steady they were approaching her. But she could not see them. Her heartbeat increased rapidly. She was sure the assaulters could hear it. Then the footsteps were in front of her. She looked up, but only stared into darkness. Then she felt breathing, on her face. She focused her vision and now… she stared into blood red eyes. She tried to scream but the being grabbed her by the throat and dragged her downstairs. It took her to the living room. When they arrived he threw her in the middle. The darkness now withdrawed from the center and walled her in. Lillian cried anxiously and started pray again.

She looked around and at all sides of her she saw those red eyes appearing. She gasped and closed her eyes. She started begging them to leave her home, to let her family live in peace. But the only answer she got was heavy panting and terrifying whispers. They spoke a language she didn't understand. It wasn't….. human.

She held her eyes shut and started praying.

Then she heard soft footsteps on the stairs. "Oh, no… On, no…" She whimpered. Then she looked up in the direction the door leads to the hall. She couldn't see anything but she could feel the door open. The soft footsteps came closer. Out of the darkness a little silhouette started to get visible. Lillian's heart beat faster when she saw her youngest coming in. It looked like the darkness didn't scare her. She was just walking through it, like she loved, being surrounded by it.

"Abby" Lillian whispered. But the girl did not response. She still stood there. The monstrous whispers started again and Abby started walking towards her. Lillian could see her clearly now. Wait, did she still have her dress on?

She looked closer at the girl, at her expression. Abby looked almost emotionless with her gaze on the floor. After a few steps Abby stood right in front of Lillian.

"Abby.." Lillian whispered again. Now a voice from the darkness spoke out loudly. And now in a language she understand. "The contract is not yet complete…" Now Abby looked up. Lillian backed down.

The eyes of Abby were red. A wicked smile appeared on her face. She started laughing hysterically. After she was done laughing she looked deeply into her mother's eyes. "How I've waited patiently for this day." Abby now chuckled and put her hand inside her dress. "What are you doing?!" I asked her scoldingly. "It's not appropriate for a lady to…." But her voice died.

Abby has found what she looked for. Outside of her skirt, she showed a knife. Then she walked a circle around her mother. Like she was putting up a show. Out of the darkness came approving growls. Slowly came it to Lillian, that her daughter was not who she appears. She was….

Abby stood in front of her again. And played with the knife. "Don't" But Abby laughed it away. Then she grabbed Lillian's hand. Before Lillian could reacted, Abby removed Lillian's hand with one clean cut. Lillian looked at her arm, not knowing how to react. Then she started screaming from pain. She took the arm where her hand was and started shaking.

Upstairs Alastor woke up. She looked around. Then she heard someone scream. She heard her mother. She jumped up and rushed to the door. But at the door she stopped. She fell through her knees. There was so much darkness. She felt the evil seeping through the house. This is not good. She turned around. She let her gaze fall in the room. This room was unknown territory. She looked around and saw an antique pistol laying on one of the shelves. She took the chair to reach the gun. She could just reach it. When she got it she let it fall on the ground. She stood like she was nailed on the ground. Another hard, tearful scream filled the house. Now she could hear her mother wail.

She grabbed up the ground. Armed with the old gun she made her way to corridor. The darkness slowed her down, but she was determined to go to her mother's aide. She reached the stair and without a sound she made her way downstairs. The cries now were much louder. She stood in front of the door, which lead to the living room. She hesitated before she opened the door. But after she gathered all her courage she threw the door open and held out the gun. There was darkness everywhere, but in the middle of the darkness, she could see some light. She made her way through. Next her, she hears growls. They know she was there. When she reached the center of the room it went silent. No more growls, only the darkness, which closed them of from reality. In the middle, her mother laid on the floor, covered with cuts and bruises. Alastor looked closer and was startled. Her mother's left hand….

Alastor walked closer and kneeled at her mother's side. "Mother?" She asked with a shaking voice. Her mother looked up, but couldn't see her. Now Alastor could see, that her eyes were cut out. Tears filled Alastor's eyes. Lillian reached out with her right hand. Alastor took it and pressed it against her. "Alastor?" It came out as a weak whisper. Alastor could feel her mother's pain. She gasped and answered. "Yes, mother." It was silent for a while. Then mother pulled herself with the strength she had left. I held her in my arms. Mother looked up, like she could see me now. She whispered. "I… I love you…"

Now tears fell freely. Mother was dying. Alastor could feel it. Then Alastor looked up. She felt an evil presence approach. She gently lay her mother down and stood up. Still the pistol pushed against her. She turned around and saw her sister walking towards her. "Abby…" But her voice trailed off. She took a good look at her sister. Abby now stopped in front of her. Her blood-soaked eyes fixed on her elder sister. Alastor took a deep breath and called upon her courage. She got a better look and saw that her sister was covered in blood. She could smell that it was her mother's blood. Her suspicion was confirmed when Abby held out the knife, like she wanted to show it to Alastor. "What have you done?" She asked with a very deep and stern voice. The growls went down. Everyone was focused on her.

Abby started to laugh. "What am I doing? You tell me sister!" Anger is starting to dwell up in Alastor. Abby could read the disgust in her sisters eyes and smiled wickedly. "Will you join me? Sister" She held the knife in front of Alastor. Alastor took the knife and looked at it. The blood on the knife was still warm. A dark impulse started to rise in her mind. It was something she was curious about when she held the knife. She examined it further. But then a deep, manly voice sounded through her thoughts. "_Don't do it. You're my blood, my heir. You are to follow my path, to keep my oath_." I looked up. Now out of my own bloodlust.

I needed to stop, I needed to protect. I now knew what my task was.

I started calling on strength and power I never knew I had. For the first time it filled my entire being. It felt great, it was like I have awoken from a long dream.

Abby backed down. She could see, something has changed me. I was much stronger now, and much more powerful. I still had the knife in hand but tossed it away in the shadows. Then I was ready. I lunged forward and hitted Abby in the stomach. The growls started again, now confused. Abby stood up, an hunger to best me arouse. She started to attack me. We fought. It felt like ages, it wasn't scary anymore or awkward. It felt right, just like a sibling rivalry. I suddenly realized I loved to fight and even for a moment enjoyed it. But then a voice called out to me and I started to face reality again. I needed to disable Abby, and save mother. I backed off and took a stance. Like I had always done it.

Abby also backed down. She knew she couldn't defeat me. "It's not fair. Why are you firstborn?" She asked. I could see the hatred in her eyes. I just shook my head, calculating my next move. She then attacked but I pushed her back. She fell on the floor. She started screaming in anger. I now walked towards mother and kneeled again. "Forgive me." I said. I knew what I had to do. I now took out the old gun and pointed it on Abby.

Abby looked up and started laughing. "You don't have the nerve!" She laughed harder. "You were always such a wimp. Always getting in trouble. But never knew why or how."

I pointed it now and focused my vision. I now could clearly see her vital points. The pulsing of her arteries and the beat of her heart. But something inside me stopped me from pulling the trigger. Abby saw my hesitation and took the chance. She stood up and walked forward. Now my gun rested at her forehead. "Do it" a deeper, demonic voice came from her throat. Then I kicked her, she smiled and started attacking again. But we both stopped.

"Girls… Where are you?... I can't see you!" Mother tried to look around. It looked like she didn't know that her eyes were cut out. She sounded anxious. "Girls… please… Alastor, darling… Where are you…?" She started crawling to us. We both straightened. I did only think about mother, I didn't notice a fist to the head. I was taken out clean my Abby. She smiled and held out her hand. The darkness expanded towards her and then retreated. In her hand she held the bloodied knife. She smiled.

"You had your chance." She said and walked to me. She then kicked me in the head. I lost consciousness.

But Abby wasn't done. She turned and her gaze again fell on our poor mother. She steady made her way for her. In her hands she readied the knife. Mother lay on her belly, and looked up. Like she felt someone coming for her. "Alastor?" She whispered. Abby looked at her with an empty smile. Then she kicked mother in the stomach. Mother moaned and turned on her back. Abby kneeled down and looked at the knife again. She smiled. "It's time to end the ritual." She held the knife above her head and took a moment to enjoy it. Then she cut open mother, from her throat, to her belly. A small whimper came out of mother before she breathed out her last breath. Abby lay open mothers chest. She pushed away the ribs and longs and grabbed the heart. Then she pulled as hard as she can. Arteries came out, which she cut off. When she was done she held the heart in her hand. Then she held it up like a trophy. It's almost complete, she thought. The growls from the darkness grew stronger and the darkness swallowed her. Then the darkness faded. The living room was visible again. Lights flickered. Smell of blood and death filled the air.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Living nightmare

It was dark. It must have been hours before Alastor opened her eyes. First she didn't know exactly where she was. She had a banging headache. Carefully she sat up and her whole body ached. She forced herself to stand up and looked around. First she saw nothing but after a while her eyes adjust. She could now make out some of the furniture of the living room. She silently walked through the chamber and looked around. She looked around, the living room looked like a mess. A strange odor made its way to Alastor's nose. She looked around. It smelled like….

Alastor panicked and started yelling for her mother. But no one answered her. She then started searching in the dark. She walked forward, to the hall, but stumbled over something. She lay still and didn't move. After a moment she reached with her hand to the object and stroked it. Her hand felt sticky. She pulled her hand back and held if in front of her eyes. Because of the dark, she couldn't make out exactly what it was. She smelled at it. This was the source of the bad odor. Now Alastor sat up and crawled. Now she started reaching out her both hands. She felt something cold. She let her hand feel it. It felt like a body. Her hands now went left, she felt something fleshy, and then hair….

Alastor started shaking and then tears rolls from her cheeks. She started to remember fragments from what happened a few hours before. "It's a nightmare, I'll wake up!" She start pinching her cheeks but the pain was real. She wasn't dreaming. She let herself fall on her side. She laid silently for a long time. She didn't know how long.

A chill filled her body and Alastor felt cold. She didn't care anymore, she just wanted to be with her mother.

She didn't hear footsteps coming in.

"Well, would you look at that. Seems we're too late." A deep voice sighed. "What a mess." Then a woman's voice chuckled. "That's demons for you." You could hear her heels clicking on the floor. She was looking around. "Any idea, who the victims are?" She asked after a moment. "Nope, my guess is they're just some poor bastards who were chosen to be sacrifices." The man answered.

Alastor started to wake up again. She slowly opened her eyes. She could make out a silhouette of a man in a long red robe. She just stared at him not moving a muscle. The man didn't seem notice her.

Then suddenly after her the woman spoke. "Look, the girls alive!" The man looked up and walked towards her. He kneeled down and grabbed her face. "Well, what do you know. The first survivor in weeks." "I thought they didn't leave eyewitnesses." The woman said. Then she bowed down and gave a gentle smile. "Hello there Kitten. How are you." Alastor looked at her but didn't say anything. It was as she didn't see the strangers. "The poor thing has been through a lot." The woman showed compassion and took of her jacked. She lifted Alastor up until she was sittiing. Then she wrapped her jacket round Alastor's shoulders. "That would be better, no?" She asked the girl. The man was already exploring the rest of the room. He looked around and found a knife, covered in blood. "Take a look." He held the knife up. Both the woman and Alastor looked up. "It's the same as the other cases. A family, massacred in some kind of ritual. They all had victims with the hearts torn out." "The other cases had no survivors, why leave this child alive?" she asked. The man walked back to the woman. The woman stood up and helped the girl get up on her feet. "Maybe they suddenly got a conscience." He said stiffly. The woman chuckled. "Very nice of them." She put her hand on the little girls shoulder. "You should take care of the girl. I'll take another look around." The man said. "Whatever you say boss." The woman said jokingly. The man muttered before he disappeared through the door.

"Well there sweetie, let's clean your face. You're covered in blood." The woman mothered Alastor. Alastor was as meek as a lamb and followed the woman into the kitchen. There she found a towel, and turned on the tap. She held the towel under the tab and then closed the tab. Then she lifted up Alastor with one hand and put her on the counter. "Let's see." She started rubbing the dirty skin with the clean towel. But after five minutes she sighed and threw the towel away. "let's find a clean cloth" She mumbled. And turned around. Alastor slowly got her senses back. Still the memories haunted her. But she tried to focus her on here and now. She looked around and saw the woman opening cupboards. Alastor could only stare at her. She was in awe. The woman looked gorgeous with her long blond hair. She looked like an angel. The woman looked up and noticed Alastor was looking at her. She smiled and approached Alastor. "Hello there kitten. Finally getting your senses back?" She asked. Alastor could only stare at her. The woman smiled and to examine the girl. She only had a few bruises and cuts. The woman sighed and took out a clean dishcloth. "It's not ideal, but this'll help clean your wounds" she said. I nodded. "Trish?" The man came in. "Oh, hello there." The man said turning his attention to the girl. The girl looked at him. The man looked funny, Alastor thought. He looked young, yet his hair was snow white.

The man walked slowly towards her, making gestures that he would not hurt her. "I'm sorry we are just barged into your home." He set up an apologetic face. "We were investigating something. And we had an anonymous tip that there would be some suspicious activities here." I gave him a dazed look. "Well, you see… Uhm… Trish, help. How can I explain it to her." The woman, Trish raised her brow, but remained silent. The man sighed and turned to Alastor again.

"Listen, we are looking for the dem….. people who've done this. We wanted to …. Stop them." He said, as friendly as possible. But he didn't get an answer. Alastor just stared at him, like he was talking a strange language.

"I think she's still in shock." Trish said. "Yeah, that's obvious." The man said, now a bit irritated. "Well, I found something. You're not going to believe this." He raised his hand and pointed to the door. "I've found something upstairs. This is not a normal family." Trish frowned and left the kitchen. Her heels sounded on the stairs. Alastor listens to the clicking of the sounds. It sounded so confident and strong. It made her feel calmer.

The man turned and paid close attention to the girl. He couldn't lay his finger on it. There was something strange going on. Especially, why leave this girl alone. Normally the group decided to haunt down, killed everyone. The held a wicked ritual and used the blood and screams from their victims to perform it. From every human in the room, they required a heart. But the girl was almost unharmed. He sighed and knew he had to get to the bottom of it. And also… the clues upstairs, in the working room. Most items in that room, doesn't even belong in the human world. How does a normal family got a hold on them, unless they had connections to a cult. He found a medallion which responds to demon's presence and he also found a weapons case. Not for your usual guns. It contained a demonic katana. It was almost from the same material as his rebellion, and held a close resemblance to yamato. The katana was made from a strong light steel, which could only be made in the demon world. The hilt was as black as the night. And showed some remarkable craftsmanship. In the hilt a laughing skull was engraved. On the steel was a name engraved, _Oroshi._ The katana responded to him, as soon as he opened the case. It felt like it was warning him to back off. He was certain the weapon was waiting for his master to return. The dust showed that it has been a long time, since it was last taken out.

But the man doubted that his master would ever return. Before he returned to his companion and the little survivor, he took the weapon's case. "It would be a shame to leave it here." He mumbled to himself and put his downstairs, next to the front door. Then he went back to the kitchen. Now he waited for Trish to come back.

After a while Trish came back, clearly impressed. "Wow Dante, we've really hit the jackpot with this one." She wore the medallion, which lighted up against her skin. She also had a bag, full of demon items. "There's nothing left here." Dante decided. "Let's take the kid and get out of here." Trish nodded and took Alastor's hand. "My name is Trish." She said, while pulling Alastor off the counter. "What are you planning to do with the girl." She asked Dante. "I don't know!" He turned around. "Do I look like I know….." He went into thought and then looked up. "Let's ride to town and go search for a orphanage." He said. "But isn't that a bit too risqué?" Trish asked. "If the police come here, and hear of the girl. They'll be on our tail." "That's something we have to risk." Trish looked a bit down. Dante sighed. "Look, both you and me are not cut out as babysitters. She is better off with in the orphanage. There they will take good care of her." Trish looked at him with sad eyes. "I've always wanted a little sister." She whined. "No!" Dante said sternly and walked to the hall. Trish followed him, dragging Alastor after her. Dante lifted up the weapon case and looked back. "Let's go." Trish nodded and they went outside.

Outside it was still very dark. It took a while before Alastor's eyes adjusted. She started rubbing in her eyes. Trish smiled and patted her head then she looked at Dante. "How are we all going to fit on that?" She asked.

Dante scratched his head. "Maybe, you should walk?" He suggested. "Hmm, maybe you should walk." She said annoyed. Dante took a deep breath.

"We all fit on it, don't worry."

After fifteen minutes, they were almost ready to leave. It wasn't an ideal situation but Dante thought it would work like this. The three of them sat on a big motorcycle. "I don't think this is such a good idea." Trish said. She sat at the back, barely holding herself on the cycle. "It will be fine! Don't be a wimp." Alastor gasped, she was sitting on the steer wheel. Dante chuckled. "Don't worry, kid. It will be alright." Alastor clung tightly at the steer. "Well then, here we go!" He started the engine and started to drive away. First slowly, but when he reached he highway, he kicked the gas. The first few miles went good but then, after an oncoming truck, he almost drove off the road. But the rest of the trip went good. Luckily, no cops were on the road. Or it would have been not as peaceful. After two hours they reached the city. There he drove for another whole hour, till he found an orphanage.

Trish stood up, with a sore back. "Maybe, you should have asked the road." She said irritated. "Shut up." Dante, simply said. Then he helped Alastor get of the bike. She was very tired after the ride. He hold her in his arms when he turned to Trish again. "Will you go to the store and get a map from the area. I want to search the area some more." He said. Trish nodded and turned around. But before she left, she patted Alastor one more time on the head. "Good bye, kitten." She said and then disappeared in thin air. Alastor was sound asleep, Dante smiled. Then he turned to the orphanage. It seemed like a nice place, he thought while he took in the building in front of him. It was a bit old, but very well maintained. He read the name. New Hope, huh, a good name. He sighed. "Here we go, kid." More to himself then Alastor. Then he knocked on the door.

But no one answered. He was not really surprised. It was still too early for most people to be up. He decided to knock until someone heard him. After ten minutes, a woman confused and carefully answered. "Who's there?" The woman sneered angry. "I'm… Mr. Sparda." Dante answered, not really knowing what to say. "What are you doing in the middle of the night, banging on the door. We've got children sleeping." "I know, you've got children. That's why I'm here!" He said. "What?!" the woman yelled disturbed. "No, wait madam. You misunderstand!" "Go before I call the police!"

Dante cursed in himself. This was not how he hoped it would go. Maybe Trish should have handled this. "No, wait. I've got a child here who needs help!" The lady looked through the gab and gasped. "Oh, my." She said and quickly opened the door. "Come to my office!" She commanded.

Dante followed the woman into a warm office. He saw a couch and carefully put the girl on it. Then he took a chair and sat down. The woman disappeared for a moment. Then she came with fresh blankets. She covered the girl and stroked the girl. Then she took place at her desk and sternly looked at the man. She introduced herself as Mrs. Wilson. She took a moment to estimate the situation and get a clearer view of things. She threw difficult question at Dante and tried to get as much information as possible.

"So you mean, you found her in the forest… And have no idea who she is or where she came from…" "Yes, that's right." The woman sighed and shook her head.

"Um, excuse me… mister Sparda, right." Dante looked a bit uncomfortable. This really didn't the way he wanted. "You know, I think the best thing you could do is go to the police and report everything you know." "I don't have much time and…. I was kind of hoping you could do that. It would be much of a drag for me." "A drag!" The lady jumped up "You just… put me up with this child, who you found on a mysterious way in a forest. Whose parents are not known…" Dante felt it was time to go and stood up. He walked to the door. "Maybe you should watch the news today. I think things would be much clearer." He muttered. "What?" "Just do it, you know what to do then." The man disappeared as fast as he came. Mrs. Wilson looked very troubled. Alastor woke up and looked confused around.

Mrs. Wilson let her gaze fall on the girl and noticed the her coming by. "Hello sweetie. Don't be scared. You're safe here." Alastor begins to tremble and started to hyperventilated. "Calm down." The lady stood up and hugged her. "you're safe… Shhhhh…. Poor darling." Alastor cried and cried till she was exhausted.

Mrs. Wilson made a room ready and carried the girl to bed. Then she

Turned on the television. First nothing interesting was on. She was staring at the screen for a few hours, till the first broadcast went on.

There was a whole broadcast about the gruesome murders of and the butler. Two girls were missing. The picture of the poor girl and her sister came up in the screen. Mrs. Wilson gasped and immediately grabbed the phone. She called the police and they immediately came to the orphanage New Hope.

Mrs Wilson told the cops about a strange men who knocked on her door that night. He held an exhausted little girl in his arms. Of course Mrs. Wilson let them in after one glance on the poor thing. She lead them to a tiny office and then immediately got some warm blankets for the girl. After she took care of the girl she severely questioned the man. "Where did the girl came from, who was she, who was he?" But the man didn't answer any question. He just told her to watch the news. Mrs. Wilson described the men and then took the police officer to the room where the girl sleeps. After confirming it was the girl from a photograph they went to the station again. Next day they would question the girl.

That morning, the girl was apathetic. Mrs. Wilson tried her best to get the girl out of her shell. First she stayed with the girl in the bedroom. But then she decided to take the girl downstairs. Maybe she could connect with the other children. Downstairs, the children were very curious about the new kid. But after some unanswered questions and only stares, they starting to find other distractions. Mrs. Wilson sighed and let Alastor sit on a chair. After fifteen minutes police officers came to question the girl. But no one could get the girl to speak. Alastor was still reliving her memories. It was a true living nightmare.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A new beginning.

Weeks has passed since the incident. Alastor still did not talk and didn't connected with others. Even after her mother's and the butler's burial she still was living in her own world. Mrs. Wilson was very worried, but couldn't help her. She knew it would take years for a child could handle the trauma. Mrs. Wilson did try to make contact with her. She took Alastor on walks through the city. She tried telling amazing stories, and she tried to involve Alastor with other children. But what she tried, it did not help. Alastor was at a place Mrs. Wilson couldn't reach. After six months the situation hadn't change. Different kind of shrinks have tried to get Alastor out of her isolation but without any result.

It was now spring, and Mrs. Wilson decides to take Alastor and the other children to the park. She put Alastor on the swings and tried to play with her. But Alastor, as the times before, didn't react. She just hold on to swing, without any emotion. Mrs. Wilson sighs and decides to check up on the other children.

Alastor stares in front of her like she was concentrating herself on one point. Like to distract herself from her thoughts.

Then she noticed some familiar figures. She now looked up, like she has awoken. It was the strange man and woman who found her. Alastor could recognize them anywhere. She stood up and decides to follow them.

Mrs. Wilson was just scolding some children to stop dangerous stunts. Two boys climbed up on a fence and pretended to be two trappists. The other children were cheering until Mrs. Wilson came in between. "Come down this instant!" She yelled. "This is not a game!" She grabbed the both boys and pulled them down. After she has given her punishment she looked up. "Are all the children here? We should go back. It's already getting late." She said. "No Mrs. Wilson. Alastor's not here." Little Rob said. "She is where she always sits. At the swi…." Mrs. Wilson looked up to the swings, but Alastor was gone. "What…. Have anyone seen her leave? Where did she go?" Mrs. Wilson panicked. Alastor has never done anything like this. She always sits down and stares in front of her…. Why is she gone? Did someone take her?

Mrs. Wilson grabbed her cellphone and dialed her assistant back at the orphanage. "Hello? Judy? This is Mrs. Wilson speaking. Alastor is gone!" All the children looked around. Some laughed. "So she isn't a doll Mrs. Wilson drags around." Said a little round boy. "Shhh… Or do you want to get punished as well." A little slim girl said.

"No, we are at the playground. Yes, that one…Very well, see you soon."

Mrs. Wilson sighed. Judy will call the others. Then we'll search together. Together we'll certainly find her. Mrs. Wilson started rounding up the kids and took them back to the orphanage. Judy stood already at the front porch. "Have you heard anything?" Mrs. Wilson said. "No, Mr. Benton is already at the playground and Mrs. Ruby is going to the police station." Judy said. "Good, You take care of the children. I'll also go searching." Mrs. Wilson said. Judy nodded and took the children inside.

Mrs. Wilson rushed again towards the park.

Alastor was meanwhile tailing the strange couple. She didn't wanted to lose sight of them. Alastor knew that they were looking for her mother's killers. They were looking for her sister. And she needed to find them as well. She didn't knew why or how. But somehow it was important for her to stop her sister because she is the only one.

Alastor tried her best to hide her presents but Dante already felt her following. He smiled and gave Trish an invisible tap. "Hey, you know we're begin followed." Trish chuckled. "Yes, it seems we've been recognized. What should we do?"

"Let's see if she can follow us now." Together they jumped and disappeared.

Alastor just peeked around the corner. Then she ran to the place where she lost her target. She looked around carefully but couldn't find her. She scratched her head.

Alastor didn't notice the pair standing on top of the building next to her. They were following her with some interest. "She sure is cute." Trish said. "Hmm"

"Oh, come on. I know you like kids. You're better with kids then women." She teased. "I guess we have some time to spare. It will certainly pass some time." He looked at Trish. "Besides…. The trail we followed went cold…" Trish nodded. "So shall we follow our little kitten?" Trish asked. Dante sighed. "Do what you want. I'll stay here." "And what, eat some pizza?" "Yeah, maybe." Trish shook her head and looked very amused. "Do what you want. I already have my entertainment."

With that, Dante left and Trish stood alone at the building. "She kneeled and looked down. "Now what are you going to do, kitten?" She wondered.

Alastor looked around and then sighed. She was very disappointed. Maybe they went away in a car, or took the buss. No, they had discovered her. Alastor knew it.

She could hit herself… But she got an idea. Alastor looked around and then made a run for it. She knew where she had to go.

Trish jumped down and smiled. "What are you planning?" She started following her.

Dante walked into a little café. "What a crooks. To ask that much for a pizza. I should've known." He sat down by the bar. An bald man came turned to hem. "Hello stranger, what can I get you?" "Do you serve, strawberry sundaes?" For a moment the man just stares at the stranger. "Well, do you have it?" Dante asked annoyed. "Yes, of course sir. Right away." The man quickly lumped away. "Great, let's relax for a second." Dante suddenly sharpened his senses. Then he looked up. There was much ruckus outside. He turned to the bartender and ask what was going on? "Oh, some girl ran away from the orphanage." "Really?" Ah, then Dante thought about the little girl who was tailing them. He shrugged his shoulders. It was not his problem. He had done enough. The bartender brought him his strawberry sundae. He was certainly going to enjoy.

Trish was still tailing the girl. "What is she planning?" Trish thought. The girl made her way out of the city. When she reached the highway she looked around. She stood there for a few minutes. Orientating herself on where she was now. Trish stopped out of sight. Then the girl started running again. Trish came out of hiding and looked at the direction of where they were heading. "Is she…." Then Trish knew.

The girl is going back to her home. What will she do there?

Trish knew that there was nothing there. After the murders the police searched the place inch by inch. Was there something overlooked. Trish her interest was piqued and she decided to follow. What first started out of boredom now turned into interest. Who was this girl, and what kind of training has she been through. The girl has got great stamina. After three hours Trish still trailed her.

Now the girl started to pant. But she didn't stop. Something was driving her. Trish could feel her determination. She smiled, the girl sure was something. After another hour they finally reached the house. The girl stood still for a while. Trish observed her.

Alastor was thinking about the night that changed her life. How long has it been. It looked so long ago. Alastor was fighting against tears and could control it. Then she made up her mind. She carefully approached the house. It didn't felt like it should have. Alastor could still feel the dark energy of that night coming out of that house. She stopped before reaching for the doorknob. Then carefully she opened the door. She waited for a moment, almost expecting something to jump out on her. But nothing happened. She then, step by step, makes her way through the house. It was strange, it was like the house reacted to her presence. Familiar sounds echoed through the house. Furniture, which were removed stood again in the right spot.

Alastor looked, wondering if the house wanted to tell something. She let her gaze fell on the different rooms she could take. Then she heard some sound coming from upstairs.

It was clear where to look first so Alastor walks up the stairs. When she reached the next hall she looked around. In her room she saw a dim light glowing. Also she heard laughter and the sound of playing children. She walks inside and looked around.

It was a big empty room, only some signs were left which belonged to old furniture. Alastor walked through the room and then she stopped. A sort of movie from her own life started as soon as she stood still. She saw herself and Abby playing in the room. Abby was wearing a nice dress and held up a doll. Alastor had her trusty trousers on. On the left knee there was a big jag visible. She smiled. This happened last Tuesday. The girls were playing and if they had a cue they stood up and left together, hand in hand. Alastor watched the duo leave and decides to follow. Then she walked out to the cold and empty corridor. She walked towards mother's room. A double bed in the middle of the room. She looked further and in the corner of the room, where the dressing table stood. There she saw her mother sitting in front of the mirror. She was combing her hair. She was doing this very thoroughly. Strand by strand. She was humming her favorite lullaby. Alastor left the room carefully, trying not to disturb the scene. She walked further through the corridor. Now she reached the work room from her deceased father. She never really knew her father and did not know which memories lied ahead. She took a moment to talk some courage in herself and then turned the doorknob. Slowly, with a lot of noise the door went open.

She looked around the room and let her gaze fell on the different items. She looked at the books on the shelve. Some were about hunting and craftsmanship. There were especially a lot of books about weapons and maintenance. Then she looked a shelve higher. The antique gun stood at its original place. Alastor grabbed a chair, which stood by the desk and climbed up. She tried to grab the gun but her hands went right through the image. Alastor looked a bit disappointed and looked what more stood on the shelve. Some books about demo….. demeao…..

She could not read the title. It was nothing she knew about. She looked further and read the different titles of the other books. Lycans… Nephilims….. Vampires?

What kind of man was my father? Alastor thought.

The she jumped down the chair. She saw a suitcase on a small table in the corner of the room. She walked towards it and reached out with her hand. This one she could touch, to her joy. She let her left hand glide over the leather of the case. Then she tried to grab it. But just as the other material. It wasn't there anymore.

The joyful moment was gone. Alastor sighed and decided to continue her trip through the house. Now she went downstairs. She decides to avoid the living room. It brought up to many painful memories. So the next stop was the kitchen.

When she reached a kitchen, her nose fills with delicious aromas. In front of the stove Johnson was cooking a great meal. She sighed. What she would give for another meal from her favorite butler. She walked through the kitchen. As soon as she reached the ghost, he disappeared. Leaving nothing but emptiness behind.

Alastor gasped, it was now getting too real. She took a deep breath and knew where she had to go next. The only important room in the house was the living room. She forced herself to walk to the door but then fell through her knees.

She was afraid of seeing the next scene of her memory. She knew it would be a painful one. One she didn't want to see but knew she had to.

She stood up, her legs trembled. She carefully grabbed the doorknob. She felt a chill went through her. She knew the next scene was from the last time she entered the living room. Tears welled up, but she could hold them. She called up all her strength and walked into the room. Immediately the room turned dark. She heard the whispers again and the screaming. Now Alastor wasn't in the picture. Only Abby, who was torturing their mother.

It was strange. Alastor's "ghost" wasn't here, so why does she sees this. Are these the memories from Abby, or did the house absorbs in all the scars.

Alastor walked towards the event and took a good look. She looked inside the eyes of her sister, deliberately avoiding her mother.

Her sister has an evil smile on her face. Her eyes were red stained and were emitting a strange glow. Now she looked around the room. The same blackness hung in the room, but didn't felt heavy. Not like that night. Maybe because it happened some time ago. Alastor went into thought but didn't know how long it has been. Time has been standing still. Alastor didn't know it was the day after or years after. She felt much older than her actual age.

Now she felt another presence. Not one which belonged in this tragedy. She knew who it was. "I know you're there." Alastor said. She heard a chuckle behind her. "So you finally noticed me?" The woman came out and went to her side. Alastor looked at her. Not knowing if it was a friend or enemy.

"Who are you, why are you following me? What are you searching for." Alastor demanded, now turning to the woman. "How many questions and so impolite. Didn't your mother teach you some manners?" The woman asked.

Alastor glares after this. "Oh my. Well if you want to get information. You should give some in return." The woman smiled. "First I'd like to know what your name is, kitten."

Alastor narrowed her eyes. "You first."

The woman chuckled. "My, my. What a daring little girl." Then she turned around and looked at the terrifying woman on the ground. "My name is Trish. Your name is Alastor Knight, correct? This is supposedly your mother… and that's your sister?" It sounded more as a statement. "That is correct." Alastor sneered.

"Watch your tone." Trish replied angry. "Did this happen to your family?" She then asked, somewhat nicer. Alastor nodded and closed her eyes.

"Why would she do that?" "Who knows, even the nicest op people could turn on others when possessed." Trish answered. "Possessed?" Alastor asked.

Now Trish nodded. "It looks like your sister is possessed." "But how can that be? I should have noticed that. We were always together." "I have no idea. Every demon has his or her own method to approach possible victims." Alastor had to think about this statement. She looked down on the floor and studied a stain. Out loud she spoke her questions. "I still don't understand. Why did she killed mother… Why did she call me firstborn?" Trish looked up and let her gaze fall on the girl. She studied the girl thoroughly. Alastor felt her stinging eyes and looked up.

Both were staring for a while. Then Trish finally spoke. "You're not human." She said. Alastor took a step back. "What? What are you talking about. I'm human, I'm normal!" She shouted back. Trish smiled. "You don't even know what you are. But I can tell you, you're everything but normal." I felt my anger rage and looked away.

"Me and my partner have investigate this place thoroughly. But never did the house react like it did to you. Also the reason why you're not sacrificed. They needed a human, not a demon." "I'm not a demon" Alastor yelled, she felt anger rage up again and threw her energy around like a shockwave. Then she fell on the floor, clearly shocked from what she has done.

Trish, who had stepped back by the outburst, started laughing. "No human! Look what you did!" I now looked frightened around. Most furniture, which wasn't removed were pushed away against the walls. Some of the woodwork cracked.

"Did I do that?" I asked with bulging eyes.

Trish chuckled. "Yes, you did. It's alright, kitten. You just don't know your own strength." Alastor looked down on the floor. "I'm not normal. What should I do?" She whispered to herself. Trish looked at her, still in thought. Then she walked towards the door. "I've got an idea." She said with a knowing smile.

Alastor looked confused up at the blonde. "What should I do?" she asked again.

"My partner and I are going after your family's murderers. It's most likely your sister is there too. We couldn't find her here." Alastor stood up and rushed to Trish.

"Take me with you!" She begged. Trish looked trouble, while she praised herself inside. This was exactly what she wanted. She liked the girl, right from the start. Now she's going to get her own little sister. Trish always wondered how it was to take care of someone.

"Well, I don't know." Trish said, playing she was considering the girls request. "Please, I would do anything. I'll clean your house, brush your shoes. Just take me with you!" Trish smiled and spread her arms. Then she hugged the girl. "Shhhh.. Kitten. You win. We'll take you in and we'll find your sister." Alastor now smiled relieved. "Thank you, miss Trish." She said polite.

"Just Trish, sweetie." Trish replied and held out her hand. Alastor took it and together they went back to the city.

Back in the city, Dante was enjoying his seventh strawberry sundae. He sighed and looked at the clock above the door. It has been five hours. How long is Trish going to make him wait. He takes another zip and looked outside. The group of people searching gotten bigger. He sighed and thought what a drag it must be, to leave everything behind for a brat. He was glad he dropped the girl at the orphanage, when he got the chance. Trish didn't like it but somehow he convinced her that it would be better to leave the kid to real caretakers. Trish really wanted to have experiences humans have. She also talked about kids a few times, but Dante skillfully dodged all the suggestions. No he didn't like to work in a day care or do babysitting. What do women have with kids anyway. They smell, take a lot of time and energy. Not only that, the patience he would have to bring. He felt a chill when he thought about it.

Now an old woman came in. First Dante didn't really care but when the woman gasped and rushed towards him, he noticed her. Now it was his time to gasp. It was the same woman, who he woke up in the night.

"Well, well. If it isn't mister Sparda." The woman said sharply. "Uh… Well hello mrs….." What was her name again. "Mrs. Wilson from orphanage the new hope." "Oh, yeah." "You know, the same woman you brought a frightened little girl." "Yes, now I know. How is it with the little rascal?" He asked, pretending not to have noticed the commotion. "She ran away!... Did you have something to do with it. It looks like whenever I see you. Trouble follows." "Now, now ma'am. Don't jump to conclusions. I happened to be in town again for business." "What kind of business could you possibly have in our city?" The woman asked sternly. "Nothing for you, to stick your nose in." But he regret it the moment he said it. The woman almost exploded. She cursed and raged and started to hit Dante. Dante just sat there, not really knowing what to do. Another man came in and saw Mrs. Wilson rage. He ran towards her and grabbed her by her wrists. "Calm down, dear lady. We'll find her…. Don't react it off to some strangers." "But it's him…. It's him…." But before she could get straight what she wanted to say. A woman came in. It was Judy. "Mrs. Wilson, look outside."

Outside a tall woman with long blonde hair and Alastor came walking. Mrs. Wilson gasped and jumped up. The man who hold her let her go with a shock. Dante sighed relieved. Finally some rest and looked at his Strawberry sundae. It was already melted. He looked painfully and decided to eat it anyway. He did pay for it. He didn't care what happened outside. Had he'd known what happened, he'd would be.

Mrs Wilson ran outside as fast as she could. She jumped at Alastor and ignored the woman who was with Alastor. Alastor was startled, especially she felt the strange arms grabbing her and held her in a tight hug. "Where have you been girl? We were worried sick. Don't you ever do that again!" She yelled.

Alastor did not really know what to say. She decided to give her apologies. "I'm sorry, ma'am. For worrying all of you."

Mrs. Wilson let go of the girl and looked startled. Alastor finally spoke. "I…. You… You spoke." "Uh…" Alastor looked confused at the woman and then Trish. Trish smiled and shrugged her shoulders. Then she looked at the strange woman again. "Of course I can. Mother was always strict with polite language." Alastor took another look at the strange woman. "But, have we met before. You sound familiar."

Mrs. Wilson looked the girl straight into her eyes and was not sure what to make of it. "A few months back, you were brought to us. The orphanage." "Orphanage?" Alastor asked. Mrs. Wilson nodded once. "Do you remember nothing form the last months." The girl shook her head. "Nothing, it's all a black blur." Alastor said. And if was an honest answer. Only today she remembered everything. From following Trish and the man till now.

"How strange." Mrs. Wilson said and thought about it. "Well, I'm glad your back. Let's get home." She held out her hand and expected Alastor to reach for it. But Alastor looked confused at her. "But, my home is elsewhere." Alastor simply said.

"Oh, dear. You don't know." Mrs. Wilson said, a chirp within her voice.

But Alastor shook her head. "I know, my mother's murdered. My sister is missing." She said with a monotone voice. Mrs. Wilson was startled and backed away.

"I was there, I've seen it." The girl yelled. "And the only family I have is my cousin." She pointed at Trish. "What?" Dante has walked outside to enjoy the whole scene but now angry stepped towards Trish. "What did you tell them?" He whispered with an angry voice. Trish just laughed and turned to Mrs. Wilson. "It's my little niece. I'm here to pick her up."

Mrs. Wilson stared at the three strange figures. "But you don't look alike." Trish gave the woman a glance and smiled. "I dyed my hair. Maybe you don't know of my existence. My old aunt has always kept it a secret." "But the only family Alastor has, are her two uncles, and two aunts." "Like a said. It was a dark secret. I'm the bastard daughter of Lillith and Pete." Mrs. Wilson shook unbelievably her head.

"I don't believe you. Let's have a DNA test." "Sure" Trish said challenging.

Mrs. Wilson narrowed her eyes. "It's not fair." Alastor came in between.

She turned to Mrs. Wilson. "Will you defy my only chance to be with my family?" She asked innocently. She sat up the best puppy eyes she could and hoped for the best. After a few moments she knew she had them. Mrs. Wilson sighed and let her shoulders fall. "I'll see what I can do." "Thank you." Alastor bowed and gave mrs. Wilson her brightest smile. She was a little ashamed to trick the old lady. Her mother would have turned in her grave if she knew. But it was to find her sister and stop the evil which still roamed in this world. Besides she wanted to learn more about herself. She wanted to know who her father was, who she is and what kind of powers she has. Trish promised to help her.

Dante walked outside to look at what the commotion was. He looked up and saw Trish standing with the little girl and the old hag. He couldn't help but have a bad feeling about this. He walked up and greeted the ladies. The old hag just glared at him. Trish and Alastor looked very happy. Trish came to Dante en greeted him. "Hey, sugar." She said. Dante felt like something was amiss. "What do you want?" He said. Trish just smiled and turned. She didn't want to spoil the fun. Will you go get the cycle and wait here. I want to go with Alastor and mrs. Wilson. You know…" She said innocently. "I don't know, I want to get out. As soon as possible." "Yes, me too." Trish smiled again and went with The two ladies.

Dante just stood there and shook his head watching them disappear into a alley. What has gotten into her? He taught. He did what Trish suggested and waited in front of the café.

After an hour Trish came back. But she was not alone. Dante grunted and knew what Trish had done. Somehow she got it done to adopt the girl. He walked towards them with an evil aura. Alastor felt it and hide behind Trish. Trish also saw it coming and reassured Alastor. "He will eventually accepts it." She whispered. Alastor nodded and nervously gulped. She smiled and then faced her partner. She knew she had to tread carefully. Before Dante could object she took the first step.

"I finally have a sister. This is Alastor Knight" She smiled while introducing her prodigy. Dante sighed irritated. "You can't do this. We can't take care of a child." With this he glared at the little girl. She saw this and hide behind the legs from the blonde. "You maybe can't, but I can." Trish said ignoring the rest of his protests. After a while Dante felt like talking to a wall. "Fine if you want that kid, great. But you will stand alone on that. I want nothing to do with it." "Fine. We'll manage. Right Alass." Alastor looked up. "Alass?" She asked.

Trish nodded. "Or do you want to be called by your guy name?" She chuckled. "Alass is fine. Thank you." She said shy.

"Argh. Well how long do you plan on standing there. Hop on." "Isn't that dangerous?" Alastor asked. "How do you think you got here anyway?" Dante asked. "Don't ask." Trish said while giving Alastor a wink. Alastor sighed and let her get pulled on the bike. Then they left the city and went towards 'home'.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Tough start

The first day went by like a dream. Trish took Alastor shopping using Dante's credit cards. They went shopping for new clothes, like new pants, shirts, cute new pajama's and underwear. Alastor also got a new cellphone from Trish. In case of emergencies. Then she can reach her or Dante. Alastor thanked Trish appropriate, which let to Trish hugging Alastor almost to death. While they were making their way back Alastor wondered if she would ever call Dante in case something happened. Dante has been ignoring her since they got 'home'.

Because Trish wanted to make a real happy family, she started cooking that night. She wanted to have real home meals to make Alastor at home. The first dinner however, did not went like she'd hoped. She let the food burns. When she served it, it looked like little coals on a plate. Alastor knew how much it meant to Trish, so she dug right in. Dante sighed and stood up to order some pizza. Trish was furious. They argued while Alastor tried to swallow the badly burned food. After they both calmed down they sat together at the table. Alastor sat next to Trish and didn't felt easy.

She knew they both start arguing after they took Alastor in. She has tried for hours to break the ice. But Dante completely ignored her and Trish only mothered her.

After an hour Alastor had enough and stood up. "Alass?" Trish asked. "I'm sorry, but I'm very tired." She said. "Oh, oh right. I'll show you the bedroom." She said while standing up. Dante mumbled something before we left. We took our shopping bags and went upstairs. Trish opened one of the doors. "Here is your room. We didn't have time to exactly clean up. But it will do for now." She said, a bit unsure.

"It's alright. You're doing a great job." I assured her. This made her smile a bit. "Well…" she said while looking around, she did not really know what to say. I smiled and nodded. "Good night, Trish." "Good night, kitten." She said and softly closed the door. I turned on a night light and looked around. Then I took my bag and looked inside. My new clothes were gorgeous. But I knew mother would think otherwise. Mother loved pink and real girly clothing.

She took out her pajama and cut off the price tag. Then she tried it on. Alastor was satisfied with her new outfits. She then looked around and after stepping over a few boxes she reached the bed. She pulled the blankets aside and let herself slide into the bed. Then she pulled the blankets over. It was not as comfortable as it was home.

But after a moment she banished those thoughts. This is her home now. She would make sure to fit right in.

Next day, she went up pretty early. She gets up and folded the blankets. Then she made her way to the doors. She did her best to do so without accidents. After she reached the door she opened the shopping back again. She looked inside and took out a new outfit. Jeans and a black top. Then she opened the door and went downstairs. No one was up yet. Alastor guessed it was still early, but after a glance at the clock she shook her head. It was already mid-morning.

She walked to the kitchen and looked around. She was shocked to see that the dishes were not done yet. Not only from last night. As Alastor could see it, there were dishes from at least a week.

At home, after dinner, Johnson always cleaned up everything. But this was not home. Alastor needed to fit in. So maybe she could make herself useful. She decided to do the dishes. Then she discovered more filth and undone chores. She decided to do them. After two whole hours she has cleaned up the whole kitchen and living room. Alastor felt proud. Now she went upstairs. She didn't dare disturb Dante or even Trish. She had just met them and wanted to avoid more discomfort.

She decides to clean up her bedroom. She piled up the boxes against the left wall, so there was more space in the middle of the room. Then she started cleaning up the cabinets. She swept the floor. After she was done she took a closer look at the bed.

The bed itself was a bit dusty. But she didn't know how to wash it so she decides to hang it out the window. After thirty minutes she was done. She took the shopping bag and took out her clothes. She laid them neatly on the bed. Then she cut of the price tags one by one.

Good, Alastor thought. Now she needed a place to put them. She looked around and walked over to a small cabinet. She opened it and closed it. They were keeping some weird stuff in here. Alastor thought. Then she walked to another small cabinet. A lot of rubble lay inside. I think it's okay to clean this one. Alastor said to herself and started to tidy up. She didn't hear the door open.

"So kitten, here you are." Alastor jumped and looked at the door. "I see you've done some work to tidy up. I think you'll fit right in." Trish smiled and motioned her to come. "Let's go downstairs, I've got breakfast ready." Alastor smiled and nodded.

Together they went downstairs.

Dante was sitting on the couch. Trish greeted him but she didn't get any response. "Let him be." She whispered. "He needs some time for getting used to this." I nodded and left with Trish to the kitchen. Trish showed some delicious waffles. While they were enjoying Alastor couldn't help but be curious.

"Say Trish.. can I ask you something?" I asked. Trish looked up and smiled. "Of course." "I hope I don't sound bold but…. What do you and Dante do for a living?"

Trish chuckled and put her hands on the table. "Dante and I are demon hunters." I looked at her for some time. "You don't believe me?" She asked teasingly. "No, I mean yes. I'll believe you… but what exactly does it means?" "It means we'll trace down demons and kill them." Alastor looked with a frightened look. "That's murder!" I said. Then Dante walked in. "Demon scum…Huh… They deserve nothing else." He sat down and took a waffle. "You have met them yourself. Don't you just want to put a stake through them or watch them bleed?" Alastor didn't respond to it. "I thought so."

"I think Alastor would be able to become a great demon hunter." Trish suddenly proclaimed. Dante who just took a bite of the waffle spit it out immediately. "Are you mad woman! A child….. She's just human." He said while putting his finger at the girl. Trish smiled knowingly. "What, are you going to say this is kid is some kind of superhero?" He said annoyed. Trish shook her head, still very amused. "What? Out with it." He said. "Maybe later. I'd rather keep it a surprise." Trish said. She stood up. "I'm taking a shower." "What, again?" Dante sneered. But Trish was already gone.

Now Dante and Alastor sat alone in the kitchen. Alastor tried to smile at Dante but he took another waffle and stood up. Without saying anything he left and went to the living room. There Alastor heard the couch creaking. She sat alone. He really don't like me, Alastor thought and looked sad in front of her. She took another bite from the waffle. It suddenly didn't taste anymore. Or was it because I didn't feel welcome. Alastor sighed and stared at her food for some time. Then she stood up and took the waffles with her. Then she walked to the front porch. Dante looked but didn't say anything.

Alastor needed to get out of the house. She wanted to get some fresh air. She looked around. Not a real nice place to live….But beggars can't be choosers.

Alastor walks around. Taking in her new environment. She decides to remember each crack and nook. It could certainly be handy in case of encountering those 'demons' again. Alastor has been thinking about the killing part. Maybe it's better to just slay those animals. They just love to harm people. But, wouldn't they be the same as them. What is the line of right and wrong. And how will she react when she meets her sister again. Will Abby be the same, or will she have changed.

Was she possessed or…. No, that can't be.

Alastor shook her head, as if she could shook that idea out. But it kept gnawing at her. She knew something wasn't right.

Why would Abby call her the firstborn? She was firstborn, but why would she call her like that.

Alastor didn't know. Maybe she was overthinking it. She didn't notice that someone was following her. She stopped. "Maybe I should investigate." She said out loud.

"Investigate what kid?" Alastor jumped. She didn't notice that someone was standing there. It was Dante who looked at her with cold eyes. Alastor stares at him, confused. Then she got back her composure. "Are you following me?" She asked.

Dante sighed. "Of course I am, shorty. Do you know how dangerous these neighborhoods are? I knew Trish would be forgotten the most important things." "So you do know a thing or two about kids?" I grinned. "Yeah, yeah… So…" He looked in front. "Where were you going?" I smiled. "I wanted to explore the neighborhood. It looks so different than where I come from" "Yeah, I suppose it is. Especially when you live in the middle of nowhere." The smile from Alastor turned into a frown. "That sounded not very nice." "Get used to it kid. Most people in the big city are not 'nice'"

He said and while walking. Alastor looked at him. Dante turned around and gave Alastor a look. "Well, are you coming?" He asked annoyed. "I'm coming!" Alastor yelled and followed him.

Dante showed Alastor the area they lived in. He showed her the fastest way to take when to go to the city and which way are forbidden to walk alone. He even saved her form being overrun by a car. He yelled and scolded her for half hour straight. And never let her get out of sight again. Alastor felt very warm inside. It was like having a 'guardian angel' with her. But she wouldn't tell him, or she would destroy everything. After an hour the tour was done and they went home. Alastor felt very happy. She had the idea, Dante kind of accepted her, or at least gave her something to hold onto. Back home he got back to simply ignoring her. But she didn't care anymore. She knew she could count on him when she was in need.

Trish was done showering (after three hours). And she decided to take a look with Alastor at letter. It was addressed to her, my guardian. She didn't know what it was so together we opened it. Dante didn't care and went on watching TV again. After opening it Trish read it thoroughly. "But... " She said and looked at me.

Even Dante looked up to see Trish's confused face. Alastor took the letter and began reading it. "Oh, it's seems that I have to attend a school." She said. "That figures." Dante replied. "But why?" Trish asked. "Well, every kid has to follow school. It's important for the future. At least, that's what my mum said."

"Did you even have a school?" Dante asked. "Well, I was home tutored. So I never really had to go from home." Alastor said.

"Well, that's a luxury we don't have." Dante said. "So I'm to attend to school?" Alastor asked Trish. "I think so." Trish said. "She has to, or else we'll be sued." Dante said.

"Then I'm going." Alastor said. She didn't wanted her friends to get into trouble. "What kind of schools are in the neighborhood?" Alastor asked. Trish shrugged her shoulders. "Don't ask me, kitten. I've never been to one." "Not even one for demon hunters?" Alastor asked. Dante chuckled. "There's no school teaching that kind of thing. At least not legally." "But I want to be a demon hunter, just like you guys." Now Trish smiled. "But you're too young." "No, I'm not! I'm ready." "We'll see when you're older." Trish replied and turned to Dante. "You've been to school right?" "Huh, yeah. Before they kicked me out." Dante said smugly.

"I don't want to be kicked out." Alastor said to herself. "You won't. So, where is this school. When can she attend?" "Don't ask me. I don't know."

"There is a number on the letter." Alastor pointed to a phone number.

"Okay, let's call this…" Trish took the letter and started dialing the numbers. After five minutes of selection menus she finally got to speak to someone. Trish quickly took a paper and wrote on the names of different schools in the neighborhood.

That afternoon we spent together the time to visit different schools.

The school of our choosing became Springfield elementary school. It was the closest school and didn't require a large fee. A week later I enrolled into the new school.

Chapter 4: Tough start

The first day went by like a dream. Trish took Alastor shopping using Dante's credit cards. They went shopping for new clothes, like new pants, shirts, cute new pajama's and underwear. Alastor also got a new cellphone from Trish. In case of emergencies. Then she can reach her or Dante. Alastor thanked Trish appropriate, which let to Trish hugging Alastor almost to death. While they were making their way back Alastor wondered if she would ever call Dante in case something happened. Dante has been ignoring her since they got 'home'.

Because Trish wanted to make a real happy family, she started cooking that night. She wanted to have real home meals to make Alastor at home. The first dinner however, did not went like she'd hoped. She let the food burns. When she served it, it looked like little coals on a plate. Alastor knew how much it meant to Trish, so she dug right in. Dante sighed and stood up to order some pizza. Trish was furious. They argued while Alastor tried to swallow the badly burned food. After they both calmed down they sat together at the table. Alastor sat next to Trish and didn't felt easy.

She knew they both start arguing after they took Alastor in. She has tried for hours to break the ice. But Dante completely ignored her and Trish only mothered her.

After an hour Alastor had enough and stood up. "Alass?" Trish asked. "I'm sorry, but I'm very tired." She said. "Oh, oh right. I'll show you the bedroom." She said while standing up. Dante mumbled something before we left. We took our shopping bags and went upstairs. Trish opened one of the doors. "Here is your room. We didn't have time to exactly clean up. But it will do for now." She said, a bit unsure.

"It's alright. You're doing a great job." I assured her. This made her smile a bit. "Well…" she said while looking around, she did not really know what to say. I smiled and nodded. "Good night, Trish." "Good night, kitten." She said and softly closed the door. I turned on a night light and looked around. Then I took my bag and looked inside. My new clothes were gorgeous. But I knew mother would think otherwise. Mother loved pink and real girly clothing.

She took out her pajama and cut off the price tag. Then she tried it on. Alastor was satisfied with her new outfits. She then looked around and after stepping over a few boxes she reached the bed. She pulled the blankets aside and let herself slide into the bed. Then she pulled the blankets over. It was not as comfortable as it was home.

But after a moment she banished those thoughts. This is her home now. She would make sure to fit right in.

Next day, she went up pretty early. She gets up and folded the blankets. Then she made her way to the doors. She did her best to do so without accidents. After she reached the door she opened the shopping back again. She looked inside and took out a new outfit. Jeans and a black top. Then she opened the door and went downstairs. No one was up yet. Alastor guessed it was still early, but after a glance at the clock she shook her head. It was already mid-morning.

She walked to the kitchen and looked around. She was shocked to see that the dishes were not done yet. Not only from last night. As Alastor could see it, there were dishes from at least a week.

At home, after dinner, Johnson always cleaned up everything. But this was not home. Alastor needed to fit in. So maybe she could make herself useful. She decided to do the dishes. Then she discovered more filth and undone chores. She decided to do them. After two whole hours she has cleaned up the whole kitchen and living room. Alastor felt proud. Now she went upstairs. She didn't dare disturb Dante or even Trish. She had just met them and wanted to avoid more discomfort.

She decides to clean up her bedroom. She piled up the boxes against the left wall, so there was more space in the middle of the room. Then she started cleaning up the cabinets. She swept the floor. After she was done she took a closer look at the bed.

The bed itself was a bit dusty. But she didn't know how to wash it so she decides to hang it out the window. After thirty minutes she was done. She took the shopping bag and took out her clothes. She laid them neatly on the bed. Then she cut of the price tags one by one.

Good, Alastor thought. Now she needed a place to put them. She looked around and walked over to a small cabinet. She opened it and closed it. They were keeping some weird stuff in here. Alastor thought. Then she walked to another small cabinet. A lot of rubble lay inside. I think it's okay to clean this one. Alastor said to herself and started to tidy up. She didn't hear the door open.

"So kitten, here you are." Alastor jumped and looked at the door. "I see you've done some work to tidy up. I think you'll fit right in." Trish smiled and motioned her to come. "Let's go downstairs, I've got breakfast ready." Alastor smiled and nodded.

Together they went downstairs.

Dante was sitting on the couch. Trish greeted him but she didn't get any response. "Let him be." She whispered. "He needs some time for getting used to this." I nodded and left with Trish to the kitchen. Trish showed some delicious waffles. While they were enjoying Alastor couldn't help but be curious.

"Say Trish.. can I ask you something?" I asked. Trish looked up and smiled. "Of course." "I hope I don't sound bold but…. What do you and Dante do for a living?"

Trish chuckled and put her hands on the table. "Dante and I are demon hunters." I looked at her for some time. "You don't believe me?" She asked teasingly. "No, I mean yes. I'll believe you… but what exactly does it means?" "It means we'll trace down demons and kill them." Alastor looked with a frightened look. "That's murder!" I said. Then Dante walked in. "Demon scum…Huh… They deserve nothing else." He sat down and took a waffle. "You have met them yourself. Don't you just want to put a stake through them or watch them bleed?" Alastor didn't respond to it. "I thought so."

"I think Alastor would be able to become a great demon hunter." Trish suddenly proclaimed. Dante who just took a bite of the waffle spit it out immediately. "Are you mad woman! A child….. She's just human." He said while putting his finger at the girl. Trish smiled knowingly. "What, are you going to say this is kid is some kind of superhero?" He said annoyed. Trish shook her head, still very amused. "What? Out with it." He said. "Maybe later. I'd rather keep it a surprise." Trish said. She stood up. "I'm taking a shower." "What, again?" Dante sneered. But Trish was already gone.

Now Dante and Alastor sat alone in the kitchen. Alastor tried to smile at Dante but he took another waffle and stood up. Without saying anything he left and went to the living room. There Alastor heard the couch creaking. She sat alone. He really don't like me, Alastor thought and looked sad in front of her. She took another bite from the waffle. It suddenly didn't taste anymore. Or was it because I didn't feel welcome. Alastor sighed and stared at her food for some time. Then she stood up and took the waffles with her. Then she walked to the front porch. Dante looked but didn't say anything.

Alastor needed to get out of the house. She wanted to get some fresh air. She looked around. Not a real nice place to live….But beggars can't be choosers.

Alastor walks around. Taking in her new environment. She decides to remember each crack and nook. It could certainly be handy in case of encountering those 'demons' again. Alastor has been thinking about the killing part. Maybe it's better to just slay those animals. They just love to harm people. But, wouldn't they be the same as them. What is the line of right and wrong. And how will she react when she meets her sister again. Will Abby be the same, or will she have changed.

Was she possessed or…. No, that can't be.

Alastor shook her head, as if she could shook that idea out. But it kept gnawing at her. She knew something wasn't right.

Why would Abby call her the firstborn? She was firstborn, but why would she call her like that.

Alastor didn't know. Maybe she was overthinking it. She didn't notice that someone was following her. She stopped. "Maybe I should investigate." She said out loud.

"Investigate what kid?" Alastor jumped. She didn't notice that someone was standing there. It was Dante who looked at her with cold eyes. Alastor stares at him, confused. Then she got back her composure. "Are you following me?" She asked.

Dante sighed. "Of course I am, shorty. Do you know how dangerous these neighborhoods are? I knew Trish would be forgotten the most important things." "So you do know a thing or two about kids?" I grinned. "Yeah, yeah… So…" He looked in front. "Where were you going?" I smiled. "I wanted to explore the neighborhood. It looks so different than where I come from" "Yeah, I suppose it is. Especially when you live in the middle of nowhere." The smile from Alastor turned into a frown. "That sounded not very nice." "Get used to it kid. Most people in the big city are not 'nice'"

He said and while walking. Alastor looked at him. Dante turned around and gave Alastor a look. "Well, are you coming?" He asked annoyed. "I'm coming!" Alastor yelled and followed him.

Dante showed Alastor the area they lived in. He showed her the fastest way to take when to go to the city and which way are forbidden to walk alone. He even saved her form being overrun by a car. He yelled and scolded her for half hour straight. And never let her get out of sight again. Alastor felt very warm inside. It was like having a 'guardian angel' with her. But she wouldn't tell him, or she would destroy everything. After an hour the tour was done and they went home. Alastor felt very happy. She had the idea, Dante kind of accepted her, or at least gave her something to hold onto. Back home he got back to simply ignoring her. But she didn't care anymore. She knew she could count on him when she was in need.

Trish was done showering (after three hours). And she decided to take a look with Alastor at letter. It was addressed to her, my guardian. She didn't know what it was so together we opened it. Dante didn't care and went on watching TV again. After opening it Trish read it thoroughly. "But... " She said and looked at me.

Even Dante looked up to see Trish's confused face. Alastor took the letter and began reading it. "Oh, it's seems that I have to attend a school." She said. "That figures." Dante replied. "But why?" Trish asked. "Well, every kid has to follow school. It's important for the future. At least, that's what my mum said."

"Did you even have a school?" Dante asked. "Well, I was home tutored. So I never really had to go from home." Alastor said.

"Well, that's a luxury we don't have." Dante said. "So I'm to attend to school?" Alastor asked Trish. "I think so." Trish said. "She has to, or else we'll be sued." Dante said.

"Then I'm going." Alastor said. She didn't wanted her friends to get into trouble. "What kind of schools are in the neighborhood?" Alastor asked. Trish shrugged her shoulders. "Don't ask me, kitten. I've never been to one." "Not even one for demon hunters?" Alastor asked. Dante chuckled. "There's no school teaching that kind of thing. At least not legally." "But I want to be a demon hunter, just like you guys." Now Trish smiled. "But you're too young." "No, I'm not! I'm ready." "We'll see when you're older." Trish replied and turned to Dante. "You've been to school right?" "Huh, yeah. Before they kicked me out." Dante said smugly.

"I don't want to be kicked out." Alastor said to herself. "You won't. So, where is this school. When can she attend?" "Don't ask me. I don't know."

"There is a number on the letter." Alastor pointed to a phone number.

"Okay, let's call this…" Trish took the letter and started dialing the numbers. After five minutes of selection menus she finally got to speak to someone. Trish quickly took a paper and wrote on the names of different schools in the neighborhood.

That afternoon we spent together the time to visit different schools.

The school of our choosing became Springfield elementary school. It was the closest school and didn't require a large fee. A week later I enrolled into the new school.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: First day at school

After a week of adapting to her new situation, Alastor finally got to go to school. She was kind of nervous and wanted to make a good impression.

She woke up way before the usual time. She was too nervous to stay in bed and got up to prepare herself for school. She pondered for a while over her clothes, made a breakfast, which she couldn't get through her throat and made lunch. Half an hour before school would start Alastor went on her way. She grabbed her bag and the letter which contained a acceptance and timetable. Then Alastor quickly went outside, she didn't wanted to be late for school. Alastor shot one last glance at the Devil may cry before she took off. Trish and Dante weren't up to see her off. This disappointed her a little, but she held her head up and smiled. This was going to be her first school day. She started walking and noticed how beautiful the sun shines. Even the birds sung and made everything happy. But then she entered the slums. Everything was grey and dark. Poverty ruled in these parts of town. A grey cloud covered the sun and everything didn't look so friendly anymore. Alastor turned up her pace. She wanted to reach school fast. After a few blocks with peculiar looking figures and delinquent looking teens Alastor reached the school. She let out a relieved sighed and let her gaze fall on the building.

Springfield elementary school was a small school in the slums. It was the cheapest school in the neighborhood and when Alastor walked in, she knew why. The building was in a terrible state, some windows were broken and graffiti covered the walls. Strange and foul language were written on the walls. The trashcans on the school grounds were demolished and trash covered the playground.

Kids were standing in groups. Alastor looked around. Most were wearing worn jeans and oversized t shirts. Alastor looked at her own clothes. Maybe it was better to have chosen simple jeans instead of a short dark blue skirt with a black blouse. Alastor walked towards the main entrance. She looked at the different groups, but none looked very friendly. Most gave her an distasteful glance and others ignored her. Alastor shook her head. This was going to be a long day. Alastor entered the school and looked around.

The interior looked…. Well, let's say the outside looked a bit cleaner. Alastor made her way to a dirty hallway. She looked around, kids were hanging by the lockers and gave Alastor a glare some even insulted her. Alastor decides to ignore it and walked further, she wondered if she was doing something wrong. Worry started to slips into her mind. What if she doesn't fit in? It felt like she came into a whole different planet. She paced through the hallways. She looked at the different signs and after ten minutes she found her destination. She stood before the principal's office.

She knocked on the door. "Yeah… What?" a sourly voice answered. Alastor stood there not really knowing what to say. "Yeah, What! Ah, these damned kids." She heard footsteps at the other side of the door, then the door slammed open. A giant looked at her with piercing eyes. "What?!" The man said. "I… uh.." "Speak up kid, why did you knock on my door." "I'm sorry. I.." The man looked very irritated. Alastor took a deep breath and then started talking in a loud and strong voice. "Three days ago I got a letter of acceptance from this school. This is my first day." And with this being said she bowed. "Oh, some new loser…. Yes, give me the letter." Alastor gave him the letter and looked at him, with her eyes fixed on his face. The man shot her a glare. But Alastor didn't responded. She wanted to know what to do…. What was she supposed to do on school. After five minutes the man spoke, now somewhat kinder. "Yes,… I see. You're about to enroll in class 3c. The youngest of that lot. Well, I wish you good luck there. You're going to need it. Any questions." "So, now I need to go to class?" She asked. "Yes, scram kid." He said impolite. "But where…" Before Alastor could finish her sentence, the principal slammed the door in her face. She still stood for his door, her hand raised. But hesitation stopped her from knocking again. She didn't wanted to get a cold shoulder again. She now got out her timetable. She had to go to classroom 3c. She looked around and decided to ask around. She walked toward a group girls, who didn't look like total witches.

When the school bell rang she went to her classroom. When she came into classroom 3C she was kind of startled. The teacher looked like a total softy and the rest of her class… Well, were al delinquents, no point in sugarcoating it.

The teacher saw his new student coming in and Alastor saw him thinking. Then he stood up. "Hello, I'm mister Boggs. Welcome to our class. Let's introduce you to the rest of the class." Before Alastor could introduce herself the teacher pushed her to the front of the classroom. Some students were looking at her, figuring out what to make of her. Some made some nasty faces. Alastor looked at her clothing but decided that it was not her. The teacher looked at Alastor, giving her a look to hurry up. Alastor took a deep breath and decided to give them a proper introduction. She started talking, but no one had attention. They were all talking with their neighbors. Alastor was a bit annoyed and putted on her loudest voice.

"Hello! I'm Alastor Knight. I'm eight years old and starting today. I'm going to be your classmates. I hope to have a lovely time here!" Everyone looked up and gave the girl a strange look. Some girls started to giggle. Alastor stared at them, then she felt the hand off the teacher on her shoulder. "Good, now go to your seat, the one far on the right." He pointed to Alastor's seat. Alastor nodded and walked, somewhat dumbfounded to her seat. No one paid attention. The teacher started a lesson about math problems. But it was very clear that he couldn't keep order. It looked like he was talking to a wall. He just continued while others were talking to each other about the weekend. A blonde girl who sat next to her started talking to Alastor. Alastor stared at her. "Don't we have to keep attention to the lesson?" "Oh, so you're one of those." She shook her head and looked at the girl in front of her. She started whispering and they looked at Alastor.

Alastor sighed at this and looked in front of her. It would be a very long day. Alastor followed every word the teacher said, she even helped mister Boggs solve some problems. It was no big deal, Alastor was home teached and it became clear that she was further than most classmates. She thought that she made a good impression, but most after their glares and whispers, she wasn't so first period mister Boggs asked if Alastor would come to his desk. The blonde girl who sat next to her walked out of class with some other classmates. Alastor looked at them and hesitated before walking to the teachers desk. Mistor Boggs was ordering some papers. He looked up when Alastor approached him. "Hello Alistor, I wanted to have a word with you." Alastor gulped. "Am I in trouble, sir?" "Trouble? No, no, on the contrary. I'm impressed. I've read your record. You were home tutored?" "Yes sir. My mother tutored us." "So I've heard, and these are the subjects you've studied so far." He showed her a list with different schoolsubjects on it. Alastor glanced over the paper and nodded. "Yes, this is every thing I've learned so far." The man nodded and smiled. "Very impressive. These lessons won't challenge you. Maybe you should be a few classes higher." Alastor shook her head. "No I'd rather stay with classmates my own age." "Are you sure, it would be a shame to stay here." "No, really. Maybe if I'm more... settled in." "Very well... Maybe I can give you extra assignments which are closer to your level. Think about it." "I will, than you sir." Alastor said good bye and left for the canteen. her classmates already settled in with other classes. Alastor looked around, and spotted five of her classmates sitting in a table in the corner. She smiled and approached them. It was the girl who sat next to her and other girls. "Hello, there. We met in class." Alastor said. The girl looked at her, with a disaprovinga look on her face. "Oh, yeah. Miss attention. What do you want?" Alastor looked at her, a bit nervous now. The girl was very hostile towards Alastor. Thisas not going as she had hoped. Maybe it didn't go like those high school drama's her mother used to watch. There the main character would be taken in by nice girls, who weren't that popular. Like that Alastor had hoped that she would be taken in right away. But Alastor also knew that most things won't come easily, so she putted up her most gentle smile. "I was wondering if I could join you. I don't know anyone here and didn't want to sit alone." The girl sighed annoyed and the other girls ignored Alastor. Then the blonde girl talked again. "Sorry, there is no room." "But there are two empty seats." "Yeah, so? There is no room here for an outsider and a teachers pet." "I'm no teachers pet!" Alastor's cheeks turned red, she started to get annoyed as well. The girl smirked at Alastor's sudden outburst. The other girls started to gigle as well. "Well, we don't want you sitting here. Tomato" She grabbed Alastor's hair and started pulling it. Alastor gasped. "Stop that, it hurts." She shrieked. The other girls started laughing out loud now. Other students started to notice it and gather around them. Some of them started cheering for the girl to pull out hair. This made the blonde smirk even more evilly. Alastor grabbed a the lock of hair the girl had grabbed and started lulling it back. What kind of school is this. A quick glance around told Alastor that no one would offer her help. Everyone looked like they loved the show. Some of them yelled tips or ordered the girl to pull out more. This made Alastor more desperate to get her hair out of the clutches from the evil classmate. She start pulling even harder.

Then after a long moment of pulling back and forth, the lock of hair snapped. Both girls fell backwards. The blonde fell over her chair, Alastor made a hard thud on the floor. It went quiet, everybody's looked at the two girls. Alastor sat up and looked at the ground. There a few locks of red hair laid ruffled. Alastor stretched out her arm and grabbed the stings of hair. A flashback of her mother who gently brushed her hair played in the back of her head. Her mother always treated her hair with much care. She always said that a woman's pride were their clothing and hair. She felt tears coming when she looked at the but fought back against them. She wouldn't give them the pleasure to see her tears. The blonde girl got help with getting up. A brown haired girl gave her a worried look. "Are you alright, Maddy?" "Yeah." The girl sat down and looked at the red head. Alastor had a distant look, not noticing the rest of the schoolkids. Maddy stood up and grunted. There was no fun in pushing it further. "Let's go, class is starting." She said. Right after she said it, the bell rang. Maddy and the girls went. Most kids turned around and followed their example. Some left after they have laughed at Alastor. After a few minutes Alastor sat alone. Only the canteen lady was there, minding her own business. Alastor sat there for the next period. When the bell rang for the next break Alastor stood up. She left before the other kids entered, the strings of hair still in her hand. The rest of the day Alastor skipped her classes.

For a few hours Alastor has been wandering through the neighbourhood. Not really knowing what to do. She really didn't wanted to go back to school. After a while Alastor reached a park. It was nice and quiet there. Alastor looked around and took in her surroundings. A few trees and a bench, not really anything else of interest. Alastor walked towards the bench and let herself fall on the bench.

She looked at the strings in her hair and grunted. Was it something she said or did wrong? School was not as she expected. Alastor felt out of place and started to see that the world was not as nice as it seemed. She thought about home, home with her mother, sister and butler. Not one with the revealing blonde and the grumpy hunter.

Alastor realised that she was extremely lucky to had a good life, and what was lost and would never come back. Tears now filled her eyes and rolled freely. Even if it has been a few months, it still hurts so much. She was so lost in her pain she didn't see someone aproaching. She jumped a little when she heard a voice right next to her.

"Uhm.. Hello there." Alastor looked up. A black haired boy, around her age, gave her a curious look. Alastor stared at him for a while, the boy stared back with his deep bleu eyes. He gave her a friendly smile. Alastor siled weakly back. "Hey." She responded softly. "Those girls gave you a hard time, here. " He gave her a napkin. Alastor realized that the tears were still falling. She felt ashamed that someone had seen her weak side and turned away. "Don't look" She wispered. But the boy didn't move. "Why are you turning away?" he asked. Alastor kept quiet and stared in the distance. The boy sighed and sat down next to her. He offered the napkin. "Here, take it and wipe those tears. Otherwise those people would think I made you cry." "People?" Alastor asked and looked around. There were a lot of people, how could she not have noticed them. She grabbed the napkin and started rubbing he face. "Hey, not so hard. Your face is all red now." The boy scolded. Alastor found something back from her composure and grinned. "Thank you." She said with her most grateful smile. The boy looked at her with big yellow eyes and then turned his gaze on the ground. "You're welcome." He replied with red turned cheeks. Alastor noticed this and chuckled. Then she remembered what he said before, about those girls. "Are you also a student at Springfield elementary?" She asked. The boy looked up. "Yes, we're classmates. We sit next to each other." Alastor gave him a suspicious look. "I've never seen you before. I sat next with that blonde girl during math." The boy chuckled. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"No, I'm certain. That blonde,what's her name... Well, doesn't matter. I haven't seen you in class." The boy sighed a bit annoyed. "I'm in your class. I just don't stand out that much. Not like you with your fire red hair." Before Alastor knew he had already a lock of her hair in his hand and smelled it.

Alastor, who almost looked as red as her hair janked the look back and jumped up. "Why you!" The boy smiled slyly. "It smelled quite nice, a rosy scent. Very attractive. Truly a shame that that girl pulled out some hair..." "How did you know... Have you been there?" "No, I haven't. I've heard from other kids. You haven't been to class since then." Alastor shook her head and looked away. It was quiet for a while before the boy spoke again. "Well, I'm going. See you tomorrow." Alastor looked up. The boy smiled friendly. "My name is Rylan, Rylan Taylor." Alastor smiled back. "I'm Alastor, Alastor Knight." "I know" The boy mumbled. "Bye, I'll see you tomorrow." Alastor looked at him till he disappeared. Strange boy, Alastor thought. Then she went home as well.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello, it's been a long time since I've updated. I apologize for this. I've had some troubles in real life and didn't have time to continue. I'll try to update more regular. Thanks for reading and f you have questions or comments on my the story. Please leave a review. Thnx!

Chapter 6 Home alone

"I'm home!" Alastor walked through the front door and looked inside. Dante sat on the sofa and let out a sigh. An older man stood in front of him. Both looked up when Alastor walked towards the kitchen. "Back again, huh." Dante grunted."Yep!" Alastor replied ignoring his grumpy attitude. Alastor opened the fridge and took out the milk. She listened to the men while pouring the milk in a cup. "Taking care of another kid? I thought you would never do those kind of missions again after the Patty case." The old man asked. Dante looked a bit annoyed "That was different besides it wasn't me who took her in. Trish decided to create some mother feelings." The man nodded confused but didn't press further. "Oh... but to the matter at hand. You will go? The cult is getting bolder." "Yeah, I've got a bone to pick and I need the cash." Dante stood up and walked towards his desk. "I've got one more mouth to feed." The man chuckled. Alastor looked at him and then stared at Dante. He was busy packing some ammo. "Are you going out Dante?" Alastor gathered his things. "Yeah, and it'll be late. Trish is out too so order some pizza or something." "Ok" Alastor replied, a bit relieved that he didn't ignore her anymore. "Good, and don't bother staying up. We'll be late. Let's go Morrison." "Yes, till next time, young miss." "Good bye." Alastor said while watching the two men going out. She walked to the door and watch them getting in the car. "Take care!" She yelled. Dante opened his window."Yeah, yeah. Lock the door when you go to bed. I expect everything will be in place when I get back." "Of course! See you tomorrow" Alastor smiled and waved them off. She waved till they were out of sight. She sighed relieved and quickly went inside and locked the door. This night she would be home alone for the first time in her life. She felt a bit scared to be completely alone. On the same time she also was glad to be alone, she could let the tears fall freely without feeling awkward or a nuisance. She felt like it, especially after this first day. She sat down on the sofa and curled up with a cussion and cried.

Nice kid." Morrison mentioned while driving around the corner. "Yeah" Dante sighed. "But a lot of responsibillity." "That's the job of an adult. You'll get the worries and kids look up to you. You're a role model." "Role model, huh." Morrison started laughing. "Haha, with a role model like you? I wonder what she'll grow into. Maybe another hunter?" "Nah, she hasn't got the guts for it. The kid has been spoiled, knows nothing of the real world. She wouldn't survive an hour." "Maybe. But I've got a good eye for these kind of things." Dante sighed. "Maybe." He stared outside of the window and started concentrating on the mission. The cult, which was responsible for a lot of gruesome murders, including Alastor's mother and probably sister, was close. He wanted to make an end to it before more victims were made.

After a while Alastor sat up. Her eyes red from al that crying. She looked up to the clock. It was already after eight. Alastor had to drag herself from the couch. She needed to eat something but wasn't very hungry. After inspecting the fridge she went for a glass of water. She sat down on a chair and stared out of the window. She didn't wanted to go to school, especially after today. She felt like a total misfit.

She stood up and walked to the livingroom again. She sat down and turned on the tv. Alastor thought about her mother while zapping through the different channels. Her mother would not approve her being up after eight, let alone watching tv. Only at special occasions, which included her bithday. She sighed, at first Alastor found it great to be up, but now sitting here alone. Plus she felt very tired. But Alastor shook of these. Even if she had it difficult, tonight she would enjoy herself. No one was home and that mean she could do what she wanted. She zapped through another few channels. Some channels made her eyes turn bigger, some made her turn red, others made her look away in fear. Then she found a music channel. She smiled and listened to the different tunes. Mother never let them listen to this kind of music. Alastor sat down and closed her eyes. She listened closely and loved it, even if she didn't understand all the words they sang, but didn't care. She moved with the music. She turned up the volume and jumped on the sofa. She started juming and dancing on the beats. She then made a pirouette and stopped. Something on the large cabinet in the corner of the room caught her eye. A big black suitcase lay on top. Somehow, it looked familiar.

She jumped off and walked towards the cabinet. She tried standing on her toes, but could clearly not reach it. She looked around and walked to Dante's desk. The big chair behind it looked like it could do the job. She dragged, with difficulty, the chair before the cabinet. She climbed on and then continued her little snooping around. She stand on her toes again but even then she could not reach. If only she was a couple inches longer. She sighed frustrated and looked around the room for something bigger she could climb. She jumped off and walked toward the office part of the room. Besides the desk a file cabinet. Alastor pulled at it but it was quit obvious it was too heavy. She let her gaze fall through the rest of the room. Nothing here. Maybe in the storage room. Dante has a lot of junk there. She grinned and ran toward the door of the storage. She grabbed the doorknob. But before she opened it she stopped. The sudden feeling of unease swallowed her. Something was coming. She didn't know what but she knew it wasn't anything good. She slowly turned around and looked around the room again. But nothing was there. After another minute she scolded her of being paranoid. Nothing was here, she was just overreacting. She laughed nervously and turned around. Still filled with unease she grabbed the knob again. But as she turned it a loud bang came from behind. She gasped and fell on the floor. Her eyes were fixated on the direction where the bang came from. Then another bang was heard. The door shook. Alastor crawled towards Dante's desk. She peeped over and looked again at the door. It was quiet again. After a minute Alastor took a deep breath. Maybe... It was Dante... Yes, it's probably him. He has probably forgotten his keys...

Alastor took another deep breath and slowly stood up. Then another great force started banging on the door. Then to theright of her the sound of broken glass was also in front of her and in other spaces. Alastor gasped and crawled under the desk. The banging on the front door continued which filled the slowly soft quick footsteps was heard from across the whole room. Alastor hold her breath when she heard something behind her. The slow steps came close but did not approach could hear him breathing. Alastor didn't know how long she was sitting there. But she didn't dare to move. After what looked like an eternity a loud cracking sound filled the room. The door gave in and with a lot of noise flew through the room. Alastor heard steps again behind her. But they didn't came closer. They headed to where the loud bang was heard earlier. She listened intently where the steps she heard some unnerving growls. Soft, but it unnerved her. It sounded like they were talking to each other. Silently Alastor took a deep breath. She slowly came from under the desk and peeped over the table leaf. Her eyes turned bigger. She surpressed a scream.

Who... what are they?!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The Calling of the Oroshi**

Alastor crawled back under the desk. Her face white like a blanket. She didn't know what kind of creatures were standing in the middle of the room. They looked deformed. Not quite human, it looked like they had large claws and horns?

But what the things exactly are, she couldn't see. Alastor left it too dark in the room to distinguish all features. She was also too scared to take a good look at them. She knew they were bad news, and that's all that mattered to her now. She started to regret that she left a lot lights off. She thought that no one would be coming home that night, so she thought that there didn't need to be a lot of lights on.

But then again, maybe she could use it to her advantage. She scanned the room, looking for a way to get out. Without getting spotted.

But to her disappointment, the two things were standing in the way of her escape. The only way out was behind the creatures.

Alastor silently took a deep breath. She took this good. _Stay calm, they won't find me… _She prayed.

But minutes passed and the creatures stood there standing in front of the exit. They were talking or growling in a strange language. Alastor couldn't understand it, but it felt…. Familiar. Somehow, Alastor has heard this language. But didn't know where from. She still didn't dare to move, or even breathe.

Then after another moments one started growling harder. And with heavy steps, made its way towards Dante's office. Alastor gulped and made herself even smaller. She closed her eyes and heard each step the monster made.

The clatter of the steps got very close now, the ground almost vibrates with each step. Alastor folded her hands and started praying, just like her mother taught her. When the monster reached her hiding spot, she stopped breathing. It went quiet. Minutes Alastor sat there without breathing. Her heart pounded hard in her chest. She was afraid the monsters could hear it. Minutes slowly passed, they almost looked like hours. But then footsteps was heard again. The monster stepped away from the office. He growled something hard towards his 'friend'.

Alastor could hear him walk away, when he was a 'safe' distance away. Alastor started breathing again. Fright almost took over, but she calmed herself down. Somehow she knew, she had to keep a cool head. A voice whispered in her head to stay strong, to keep quiet, and to not let herself be taken. It would be the end of her.

Alastor got herself under control again. She concentrated herself on the footsteps again. They were now in the living room. They sounded very impressed. Their growls turned very high when they stopped there. Alastor slowly raised to see their new point of interest. She almost gasped. The monsters stood for the TV. They were talking to each other and almost didn't dare to approach the device.

One slowly took a step at a time. When he almost reached it he carefully reached with a claw and tapped the TV. Then he did it again.

Both made strange screeching sounds. It looked almost as they found it funny and were happy to find something new. It was like they never have seen a television before. They stood there for a moment, to take in the marvelous world shown on the screen. The one in front of the TV got excited and without any control tapped harder with his long claws. He pushed a big hole in it. The TV made a bzing noise and then explodes. The creatures and Alastor all fell in fright. Alastor slowly crawled up again and pushes herself against the desk. Her eyes were peeping around the corner again. The monsters both were on their… legs.. again. They curiously walked toward the television again. The first one tapped again against it. But now lost interest. The tv was on fire and didn't show anything interesting anymore. So the monsters turned around again. Alastor stayed still while observing the creatures closely. The almost looked human, despite their gruesome appearance. Sometimes one of them came more into the light of the lights. Alastor could distinguish some features now. They both had large bent horns. But the first one had larger horns, the one who tapped the TV. They both had claw like arms. Alastor bowed closer. Their skin… it looked almost burned… Torched black. Their face… it didn't look like they had a real face. It almost looked like they didn't have two eyes. Alastor could only see two, looks like scratches on the face. She assumed the creatures had eyes, they were scanning the room, very intently.

They almost looked like they were looking for something. But what could those things possibly want here. Maybe something of Dante's stuff. He has a large collection of… demon heads. They decorated the walls. No, then they would have taken an interest in them. They haven't even gave the heads a second look. Alastor have, but more because they looked interesting. Maybe Dante's weapons?

Alastor looked around, still careful enough not to get in sight of the monsters. She couldn't see anything which even looked like a weapon. But that didn't surprise her. Trish had told Dante to put away all weapons. It wasn't good for children like Alastor. Alastor didn't mind that the weapons were lying around. She even found it interesting. Especially the two talking swords….Agni and Rudra.

They were fun to have a conversation with.

But in this situation Alastor was glad, that they have been put away. They would have betrayed her the moment the monsters set foot in here.

She looked again up, but then ducked under the desk again. The biggest monster came again towards her direction. It luckily didn't spotted her. She held in her breath again, but didn't closed her eyes this time. She was starting to get used to this feeling. She even felt a bit excited. She looked how the monster walked around the office, pushing against some file cabinets. Then he looked away and looked up in the room again.

How interesting it was to watch these two. Alastor knew that she needed to get out of here. It would only be a matter of time before they found her.

She waited until the monster was faced away and walked towards the kitchen now. Alastor slowly crawled out of hiding and looked where the other one was heading. This one walked towards the storage room. Alastor smirked. Now she had a chance to get away. She slowly crawled her way through the room. The atmosphere was very intoxicated. She felt excitement grow. She always have loved a challenge. Never knew that these dangerous situations would give her the same feeling.

She remained in the shadows, and looked a lot behind her. The monsters were still searching for something. It made Alastor wonder what. But she knew it was foolish to hang around. Maybe she could discover more when she was out of the house. There were some old containers next to the warehouse, where they lived in. There Alastor could get a good spot to keep an eye on things.

She started making her way, a bit faster now, towards the exit. Still careful enough, not to make a sound. The creatures were still caught up in their search. So Alastor made it outside. She made sure, they haven't seen her and then made her way toward the first container. She climbed up and seated herself against the wall, in the shadows. She had a good look inside. The monsters now stood in the office again. Now not as gently they first have been. They still haven't found anything and were starting to get more violent. One slammed the desk into bits. Alastor gulped. Good thing she got out of there. She was glad, that they didn't do it in the first place. They didn't look too bright.

Alastor stayed observing the creatures. She didn't like the idea of the creatures turning everything into bits. But there was nothing she could do about it. Dante would explode if he sees his shop getting destroyed. She hoped that he would come back home soon. Or Trish…..

Then one walked up to the closed where Alastor had put the chair. Alastor looked intensely at the monster. Somehow Alastor didn't fell at ease. The monster looked around and with his claws he strikes the closed. He pulled the doors away and looked inside. Then he looked above. He saw the suitcase. He made a high pitched screech to call the other and started talking in gibberish again. Then he smashed the closed in half. The suitcase fell down.

The monsters stood next to it, observing the suitcase. It looked like they were expecting something. Then one walked toward it and let it claws slide over the leather. The monster next to him growled in approval. Alastor didn't know what to think. She knew that they had found what they were looking for. But what is it?

She pushed her face against the window to catch every action of the two. The larger one of the two picked up the suitcase and gave it a look. The smaller one walked around it. It looked like they can feel something inside. Alastor didn't found it strange however, she felt it too. She kept focusing on the suitcase. It looked like all sound was gone. A large wind filled her ears. A longing let her heart beat faster. Something in that suitcase attracted her. It was if it was calling her. But Alastor stayed still.

Then the monsters tried to open the suitcase. It didn't' went well, because their large claws got in the way. Alastor saw them struggle for a while. She just kept her eyes on the suitcase. After what looked like an eternity for Alastor. They finally had found a way to open the suitcase. Slowly the big one opened the case. Alastor pushed herself against the window again. Only to get a glance at what was inside. Bit by bit the content of the case came in view. Alastor gasped and stopped breathing. She has never seen it, but instantly knew what it was.

The monsters made a victorious sound and started belching in happiness. But Alastor didn't pay attention to them anymore. She only looked at the suitcase. It was a beautiful sight. A long silvery blade inside with a pitch black hilt. It felt like the time stood still. "Oroshi" Alastor whispered. "It's Oroshi….." But how she knew the name, she didn't know. It was something that has always been in the back of her head. But only now she remembered the sword. It was her family sword. Now her sword.

Alastor face frowned when one of the monsters touched the sword. She turned to get angry witch each touch of the monsters to the sword. How dare they touch it!

Then the biggest took out the sword off the suitcase and started swinging it inelegantly. Alastor started growling softly. But she couldn't handle herself. Especially, when the big one opened its mouth and started to lick the blade. She jumped up. It was enough. They can come destroy the place, they can even kill her. But they must never touch the blade!

Alastor jumped through the window. Alarming the two intruders in the middle of the office part. With unbelievable speed. Alastor made her way, and before the monsters knew it, Alastor made her way behind her. With the sword in hand.

The big one roared in anger, the other one sounded excited.

Alastor turned around slowly. Her hand glided over the blade. Alastor felt the blade responding on her touch. Giving her more courage and more fighting spirit. Taking over her more and more, until the demon blade got thoroughly control of her.

"How dare you touch MY BLADE!" She yelled. "You're both going to pay for this travesty!" She took on a fighting pose, one she'd never done before. But it felt only natural. She was ready to fight.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: True colors**

Alastor stood there blade in hand. She knew what she was doing. She taunted the monsters to come and get her. But they both were cautiously in their actions. They've never faces a human before. Even if the one was so little. They heard stories of humans in the demon world. Most of them were told humans were weak. But they could come up with different actions. They were very unpredictable.

Just like the opponent before them. The little human came in front of them, without them even noticing her. She stood behind them before they even knew what hit them. And now the human was provoking them. It made the monsters very angry.

Slowly they starting to circle around Alastor. Alastor smirked evilly. She was so taken in by the whole situation. And what was more, she felt delighted by it.

Somehow she knew she loved to fight, to feel the heat of battle.

Minutes passed without anything happen. Alastor felt herself getting impatient. But urges herself to wait. She knew a battle could be won by a single misstep. She has never fought before, but years of experience flows through her memories. Pictures of battle and war came in her mind. Not of her, but her predecessors. Other clan leaders of the Oroshi clan. Wielders of the mystical blade Oroshi.

She knew how to use it. To draw out its full potential. Alastor would show these things a thing or two. Then with lightning fast moves, She attacks the big one first. She decided by previous observations, he was the most strongest of the two, and the leader. If she could defeat him first, the other would be a piece of cake.

The monsters didn't expect her to move first and were startled by her speed. But they weren't fast enough. Alastor made the first hit. Leaving her target with a big scratch on its stomach. Alastor turned around and frowned. That attack didn't made as much damage as she anticipated it. She looked again at her blade and from her blade to the monster. She would need a lot of practice. But she didn't let herself get down. She smirked and attacked another time. Even if she didn't do much damage. She enjoyed it. To extreme lengths indeed, she's fought like a maniac.

The two monsters were first startled and mainly dodged all of her attacks. Then the big one started to counter. Alastor squeezed her blade harder, turning her knuckles white. Time for another approach. She tried her best to go even faster, which she achieved. She started attacking in another order. Not letting the big one room to dodge or attack. He could only block her attacks with his claws.

Then Alastor jumped back. Letting her blade hang down a little. Leaving room for the big one to attack. But then as fast as Alastor could. She flew forward with the blade in her hand. She slashed through the monster and landed gracefully on the other side of the room. Both monsters stood still. Both in shock. Slowly the head of the big monster slipped from its hull. With a loud thud it fell on the floor. Blood spattered around like a big fountain. Alastor looked around and started laughing. She has never felt so alive before. The smaller monster backed away a little intimidated by the small human. He shock in fear while looking at the girl. Alastor started to laugh hysterical. She didn't feel afraid anymore, but wanted to see more blood spilled. She turned towards the other one and speeded without thinking to her next target.

The monster saw her coming and turned around. But Alastor speeded past him with great ease. Stopping right in front of him. The monsters stopped, grabbing with claws to the floor, to not bump into the dangerous opponent.

Alastor laughed at the monster. Enjoying the terror in its eyes. She could now see clearly into the two crevices on its head. Two red eyes looked fearful at Alastor. This made Alastor swinging her sword in excitement.

The monster walked backwards. Not daring to show his back again. Alastor grew a bit reckless and started to attack without thinking. Leaving a lot of holes in her defense. The monster saw this but couldn't take advantage of it right away. He desperately dodged every attacks. Hoping his opponent would grow tired or leaving room for him to make an end to it. Then the monster starts to attack back. Blade against claws. Cling….. Cling….. Cling…

They went on for hours. Alastor lost track of time, entirely indulges herself in the fight. Then she made a mistake. It was bound to happen. She grew overconfident and ran towards the monster. Weapon low, leaving her whole upper body undefended. The monster took advantage of this. Speeding up his moves. But Alastor didn't back down. She lunged her blade forward to pierce the monsters stomach. But before the could reach the monster. He already had her. Alastor gasped and backed off. She started to breath in air. But noticed difficulty. She looked down to her chest and saw blood flowing out of it. The monster had pierced through her heart.

She dropped down on her knees. Almost dropping Oroshi to the ground. The monster, who also backed away. Came a bit closer. Alastor could feel him getting excited. The monster thought that he had won. Also Alastor thought she was a goner.

Time was ticking by. Alastor could feel her heart struggle against the trauma. But it was in vain. Slowly it turned dark before Alastor's eyes. She started coughing up some blood. "Am I dying?" She whispered in disbelief. But then her heart started bouncing ferociously. It felt like it was going to pop out of her chest. She now let Oroshi fall and grabbed her chest. Every beat hurts her. Her blood was starting to flow faster. It burnt her from the inside. Then she felt her eyes sting. Tears began to flow. She looked up, the monster came walking up to her. His claws ready to finish her. No, she didn't wanted to end like this…. She wanted her mother, and Abby. She was not done yet!

She stood up, panting heavily. Moaning. She took Oroshi back in her hand and started to look at her enemy. She wouldn't end it like that. She wanted to find Abby and her mother's murderers. She wasn't done. She took on a different fighting pose. One quite relaxed. She didn't paid attention to the approaching monster. She concentrated all of her energy inside the sword. The sword was answering her strength. And the air began floating towards her. "Let me show you why this sword is called Oroshi." Alastor murmured. Then when she thought she had build up enough energy she speeded forward. With a quick and gracious slice she cut the monster into two.

Still gasping for air, Alastor fell on the ground. She felt deadly tired. The wound still ached. She dragged herself towards the sofa in the living room area. The sofa had miraculously survived this whole ordeal. Which can't be said about the most furniture in this part of the house. Alastor pulled herself up the sofa and laid down. Still breathing heavily she closed her eyes. She started concentrating on staying awake. After a while, breathing became much easier. Alastor looked up to the ceiling. With her hands she explored her chest. When she reached the damaged area, she carefully examined it. It was much smaller than before. But still, it was open.

Alastor slowly sat up and looked around, a bit disorientated.

What has she done, how could she have such power. And why did she know how to fight. She closed her eyes and started to think about what happened. It didn't made any sense now. When she had to fight. She thought that she had the answer for everything. But now, her mind was blank. She looked around and saw the Oroshi blade lying next to the corpse. She stood up and walked over it. She picked it up from the ground and examined it. But nothing came to mind.

She walked over to the sofa again and sat down. She let the blade rest on her lap. Again she closed her eyes. She didn't dare go to bed. What if more monsters come.

She started to meditate on what happened. Slowly the memories of this ordeal came back. Then the experience she had before. The memories from her ancestors.

While she was meditating Alastor feels the pain inside her chest disappearing. She opened her eyes and glances at her chest. The wound was gone. Not even a scar remained. She sighed relieved.

Then she closed her eyes again and started to reminiscence about the different situations her demonic ancestors had. She saw many different clan leaders. The so called demonic knights. She lived through each one of them. Till she came to the memories of her father. Most were vague and didn't give her much information about her father. But still, she now knew more about her father, more than her mother has even known. She knew her father was the former head of the clan. The clan Oroshi was the third prestigious clan of the demon world. Next to the Sparda clan and the Mundus clan. But her father was not named after Oroshi… This made Alastor went deeper into her meditation. She wanted to reach father's memories and experiences. He has fought in a great battle….. But where and against who….

But how much she tried, she couldn't get closer to him. She was too tired. The battle had dragged her more than she would have anticipated her. Maybe it's because she's never battled before. Alastor lay down on the coach and fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

"Hmm… Not yet, just another minute…." Alastor sighed when her Alarm clock went off. She slammed the snooze button and turned around. The bed was very warm and made Alastor all drowsy. She felt like she could sleep all day, she felt terribly drained. But why, she didn't understand. It had something to do with yesterday.

She was home alone. Dante left her to do some of his… suspicious jobs. Alastor wondered what he did for a living. The last past days, he was just laying around in his shop. How does he make a living…. All he does is eat pizza and drink strawberry sundaes…. Alastor wondered for a while before thinking about what happened before.

Then she remembered her first school day. It was terrible, in other words a complete disaster. The other kids didn't like her. She knew for certain. That girl… what was her name? She even pulled some of her hairs out of her head. Alastor shuddered when she thought about that. Her mother was always so fond of her and her sisters long hair. Now her hair was ruined. What was she going to do with it? She hadn't thought about it yesterday. She has been sulking in the park. Yes, that's what happened. She spent a long time in the park and met that weird boy. Then she went home and waved Dante off while he was finally doing something other than sleeping, reading magazines or eating.

But what happened after that? Her memories of the rest of the night were clouded. She didn't even remember going to go to bed…. Alastor sat right up and went into thinking. Now that she thought about it… She didn't. She fell asleep on the sofa.

Did someone bring her to her room. She shifted her legs outside of the bed and after sitting there dumb for some time, she noticed that her clothes were torn up.

"What… What happened, these were new!" She shrieked…. Aw, I need some new ones. She thought while standing up. What time is it anyway?

Alastor looked up while her alarm clock rang again. Oh, no…. Almost 10.30. she missed first period! Great first impressions… And she already had a bad start.

She ran towards the closet. Almost stumbling over all the junk in the room and took out some clothing. This will do….

She put on some new ones and threw the shreds of the old one in a corner. She would throw them away when she gets home. She looked around and found her bag. Great, her school stuff is still in it. No time to make lunch, she will buy something in the canteen. She ran through the corridor and glides off the banisters. Even if she felt drained. She was as agile as ever.

She opened the door to the living room and stopped. Her mouth fell open. What has happened here?

Everything was in ruins. Dante's desk was cut in half. The living part of the room was trashed. Only one sofa was standing unscathed. The kitchen part was trashed. Alastor slowly stepped into the room, taking in the devastation. "Who… who does something like this…." She whispered. "Good question. I was hoping you could tell me." A voice said behind her.

Alastor jumped a little and turned around. There Dante stood while throwing some broken dishes into the garbage can. She could tell, Dante was out of his mood. He was furious, to say the least. Alastor gulped. She has never seen him show any other emotion than being annoyed. "I… I don't know. I just woke up…. I…." "You have been lying on the sofa. I found you in this mess. Don't tell me you don't know…" He said with an soft but angry tone. "I… can't remember…." Alastor shook her head. What had happened. "I came home…. And you left…." "Yeah, I got a job. But that doesn't explain the mess here." "Yes…. I've been alone…" Alastor struggled to remember. The more she ordered herself to remember, the more came back to her.

She walked towards the middle of the room. "I remember being alone, I was watching television… Then someone started banging on the door….." Alastor looked toward the doorway. Where the front door used to be. Where was she when it happened. Alastor looked around and then toward the middle of the room where Dante's desk stood. She walked over there. Dante observed her cautiously.

"They came inside and I started to hide under the desk. I have been scared….. They started searching for something….." Alastor whispered. She shivered when she thought about the moments when she thought they would find her. That was what happened, and then….. What happened then. Alastor looked around. "They almost found me out. I waited until I saw the chance to….. Escape." Alastor looked at the window high to the right. There she was sitting watching the scene unfold. "I found my way out and climbed up the container outside. I was watching them from up there." Alastor pointed to her 'hiding' spot. Dante looked up and walked up to Alastor. Then he let his gaze fall onto the broken window. He sighed and looked at the girl. "What happened next." He said. Alastor looked at Dante and then to the ground.

"I really don't know…I believe they found they were looking for…. It was… a big suitcase. I think." Dante grunted and walked over to where his once glorious desk stood. He then picked up something shiny. "you mean this?" He asked in a monotonous voice. Alastor gasped. It felt like her heart skipped a beat.

In Dante's hand she saw the Oroshi sword. "Oroshi." She whispered. Then like being possessed she speeded towards Dante and tried to grab the sword out of his hand. But unlike the monsters from yesterday, Dante was unto her. He skillfully dodged her and then twisted her on the ground. "And then this happened, girl?" He asked while keeping the girl pushed to the floor with his leg pointed the thing blade at her throat. "Wh… what… Au, you hurt me!" Alastor cried and tried to wiggle herself free from the man. But Dante didn't let her go. Instead, he pushed her harder against the cold floor. "Why… why are you doing this?!" She screamed. "Because, you're not an ordinary child." Dante replied softly. "I'm not… normal?" She asked frightened.

Dante gave the girl another look and sighed. Then he released his grip and let the girl stand up. "No, you're no human." "I'm not human…. Does that…" She looked up to Dante. "Am I…. a monster?" She asked softly.

Dante just sighed again and turned around. Alastor looked at him. She really felt sorry for him. His shop has been wrecked. By those monsters and probably her. She couldn't really remember. Yesterday everything was so clear. Felt so right.

Now she didn't know, she didn't really care either. She was not normal. That's for sure.

She watched how Dante attempted to clean up, then making more mess out of it because he lost his temper. It was too ravaged to properly clean up. Dante grabbed his chair and sat down while looking up at the ceiling. He threw his legs on the pieces of the desk, which caused to shatter the desk even more. He grunted in anger and kept quiet after that. Alastor stared at him for a while, till she just let herself slide to the floor. There she sat down quietly.

After hours a familiar voice broke the silence between the two. "Well, what have we here. I didn't know you had a party here last night." Alastor looked behind here. In the doorway, Trish stood, smiling brilliantly as always. The damage to the shop didn't shock her, it seemed. Alastor gave her a weak smile. "Hello Trish, welcome back." She spoke softly. Trish walked into the room and petted the little girl. Then Alastor fell to her silent moping. Trish turned to her partner in crime. "Hello Dante." She spoke seductively. "What, not glad I'm back?" She purred, when Dante turned away from her. "No time for jokes. Did you know." He growled. "Did I… what know?" She repeated with a smirk on her face. "Last night… Did you know she's not human?" He changed his question while looking at her. Trish looked like to seriously think about his question, but then her smile showed her that she's played with him. Dante turned away from Trish and walked towards his file cabinet. Miraculously, it had survived.

He then tried to open it, but then stopped it, it was busted. Great, another thing which needed to replace. He didn't have the money to spent on all this stuff, hell, he still had some large debts.

He stared at the window, to some blood splatters on the wall.

Trish chuckled. "Yes." "Yes, what?" Dante spit back. "Yes, I knew about the girl. That she wasn't human." Trish said. She decided not to mess with Dante, while he was having one of his moods. "Then why… why taking care of her?" "Would you rather see her back in the orphanage. You've seen what she's capable of. They wouldn't understand her there. Let alone, control her." "Control her?" Dante turned around. But before he could speak again Trish stepped forward and lay her finger at his mouth. "Listen babe, she's not human. Nor demon, for that matter. You and she have more in common than you think." "What's that supposed to mean!" "It means, she's a half blood, just like you. Nor human, nor demon."

"Ah…. This is getting more complicated. Great." Dante sighed frustrated while falling back on his chair. "Not complicated. I just adopted her. To protect her from not being understood, and the human world from another lose demonic entity." "Protection huh… What honorable from you." Dante remarked sarcastically. "Not only that, dear. Also to help you." "Why would having a kid around help. It just gives me another mouth to feed." "Exactly, it gives you some other company. I've noticed you've been down since Patty left." "She hasn't really left. She only lives with her mom now. I see her often. She comes here cleaning every week and nagging me on keeping this place clean" Trish smiled. "But she doesn't come very often anymore." "That's true, but it's only natural for the kid being with their parent." "That's true, but our little spitfire here can't say that anymore. Her parents are gone." "Her mother is dead, I know. Her father is gone as well?" He asked the blonde she-devil. Trish smirked. He passed away, but has left a piece of his soul behind." "How convenient. Now you want to bring father and daughter together." "Yes, and no." "Try speaking some sense woman."

"Her father died and left a demon arm behind years ago." "So…" "A devil arms, you came into your possession." Dante's brow sprang up. "In my possession. Hah, which one, I've collected over my time as a hunter. I have some fine collection by now." "The one you collected first, on Mallet island." "Oh, where you gave me that assignment. Oh… You mean…" Trish smirk grew larger. "Yes, the sword with the spirit of lightning. Alastor." "hm. I should've known. They carry the same name. Although I still find it strange that a girl bears a boys name." "Yes, it happens often in the demon world. The firstborn child bearing the father's name. You are an example on this matter." Dante grunted and threw a gaze at the apathetic girl. "That's why I found it necessary to bring the girl here Dante. She needs you. She needs another, demon, to help her understand her true nature. You understand how that is." "I grew up fine by myself." "You know, so you won't abandon her. I know you. I could abandon her without feeling torn up about it. But I won't because I know what will do it with you." Dante didn't answer.

"Then let's make some agreements, about the girl. I won't abandon her. I will take care of her on the financial aspect. I've worked together some money for her to make a living here. All I want for you is to train her in controlling her power." "Then what? What's in it for you? You never do things which won't benefit you." "I want this new experience Dante. To take care of someone. To have… family…" Dante sighed.

"Family huh" he put his hand on his chest. Beneath his shirt rest his medallion.

"Very well, if it means this much. But I expect some things of you as well." He gave Trish an knowing smile. "Oh, naughty." Trish chuckled. "Don't misunderstand, woman. I want some compensation for the trouble of teaching this kid the basics." "Naturally, now when that's settled. Let's clean up this mess." She turned around looking at Alastor. "Alas, come here kitten. Let's clean up this junk." Alastor shock up from her moping and stood up.

She then found herself a broom and started brushing bits and pieces together. "Trish." Trish looked over her shoulder. "You're going to stay for a while? No more going off on adventures or your little treasure hunts?" "No, I want to spent some quality time with my cute little.. sister." "Good, I want to talk about something. Maybe tonight. When the little squirt is back to bed. Something about… Oroshi's heirs?"

Trish frowned. "Oroshi's heirs, where did you hear that?" "Something about my job, last night…. " "Good sweaty, we'll talk about it… Oh, one other thing…." "Yeah…." "Did you call school to report Alastor absent today?" "uh… No." "Oh, well, I'll call them then… I'll report her sick then. For one week." Dante rolled his eyes. "You already are a great role model." Trish chuckled. "Someone needs to do it. We need some time to set up shop again and to start off training. You didn't think I would let you slack off." Dante shook his head and walked off. "Oh, we're going to have a great week." Trish smiled. She turned to her ward and helped cleaning.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: a brief history lesson... **

Dante sighed while letting himself fall on the sofa. It has been a whole days work to clean up the mess. He grunted and thought about the costs of the repairs and new furniture. If only last night's job had paid off, but it didn't.

Morrison brought him to a place in the middle of nowhere. There they were supposed to meet a client. But it didn't turned out as he had hoped.

Dante hoped on an easy mission. Kill a few demons, get some big ass reward and go back home. Damn, why wasn't life easy. But then again, he would be terribly bored.

He looked up when Trish walked in. She had brought Alastor to bed. Damn, that girl turned out to be more trouble, then he'd first anticipated. Turns out she's a half demon too. What were the odds of that…..

Another demon, making babies with a human.

Trish smiled and sat down next to Dante. "She's asleep now. It seems yesterday's activities wore her off." Dante nodded. "Now, what did you want to talk about?" Trish asked. "Again, it's about last night…. Not about what happened here." He quickly added while Trish rolled her eyes.

"Yesterday Morrison came in with a new request. Said it was easy money. I took it, needed the cash…." Dante looked around. "Now, even more than before…" He mumbled to himself before continuing his story.

"Just when we were going out Alastor came home. I told her I was going out for a while. Not to wait up, and that kind of stuff. "Aha, so far. Boring." Trish commented. "Listen, woman…. I want to sketch the situation here." "So far boring." "Argh.. Alright."

Dante brushed through his hair and looked away from his listener. "We got to the place where Morrison arranged the meeting. Turns out to be some kind of place in the middle of nowhere…. We waited there way past the appointed time. When we tried to leave, some demons showed up… Saying like walking into a trap or something along those lines." "Didn't threw you off though." Trish smirked. "Nah, those guys were pussies. Anyway, they put up a little fight…. When we were just about to leave the big boss showed up. More of an overgrown toad…An ugly bastard, if you ask me…." Dante shuddered while exaggerating this bit. Trish chuckled. "He started talking about me being son of a traitorous bloodline, blah blah blah…. Said he trapped me…. Wanting to give me a slow death…. Which was partly true…. But it was not I who drew the last breath." With this Dante smirked devilish when recalling the bloodshed and demolishing the big toad.

"Then he said, I've defeated him… but that didn't matter. His master had what he wants…. I was too late…" Dante sighed. "They had found one of the heirs of the Oroshi clan, and the blade who will blows life into a new gateway between earth and hell in hands." "Oh, that's sounds interesting." Trish purred while going into thoughts. "Heirs of the Oroshi clan….. Interesting…." "Yeah, yeah… So you know something about that?" Dante gave her a glance. "…Maybe….." She teasingly said. Dante frowned. "Maybe, you got something or not…. I want to know why they wrecked my shop!" "Ok, but I must warn you, it's boring history stuff from the demon world…" Dante sighed. "Great, a lesson in history. Out with it then."

Trish smiled. "You know what happened 2000 years ago?" She asked slyly. Dante grunted. "Yeah, demon knight sparda defeated devil king, sealed the demon world off from the human world… I'm his son, in case you forgot" He added sarcastically.

"Good, then do you know the generals who served under Sparda during the war between the demon world and the humans?" "Generals? I thought Sparda defeated them all by himself." "That's how the legend is. The real story was that Sparda disagreed about the cruel crusade from the demon king. He rounded up other demon clans to revolt against their leader." "Other clans?... How do you know this?"

"I was born with this knowledge. Mundus doesn't creates stupid henchmen. Besides, I read a lot of stuff, important, in case I need it in the hunt" "Point taken, now go on, how many clans are there in the demon world?" "Hundreds of them. Although thirteen clans stand out. They are…. The so called noble clans." "Noble huh…" "Yeah, the more delicate sort of demons. Sparda was one of them. He was Sparda from the Sparda clan…" "Pffff." Dante held in his laugh. "Sparda clan? That's sound ridiculous"

"It's not I who named the clans, Dante" Trish replied, now obviously irritated. "If you're done laughing…. There were thirteen clans in total. The top three clans were the Mundus clan, the Sparda clan and the Oroshi clan. All stood above the other clans. Mundus was the strongest clan around, then came Sparda, who was his loyal general until the rebellion."

"From the thirteen clans, six clan leaders joined Sparda in his quest to liberate the humans from the demon invaders. The battle went on for hundreds of years." Dante frowned. "Hundreds of years, I thought he defeated them after a few days of battle." "Most of this knowledge has been lost in the years after. When Sparda ordered to destroy evidence from that war." Dante looked confused and was about to ask Trish a question about this. Trish interrupted him. "He wanted to destroy all links to the demon world so that humans wouldn't sought a way to come in touch with the demonic underworld. Humans tend to feel attracted to the forbidden and darkness"

"Back to my story. Six clan leaders stood up against Mundus and made their way to the human world. There they stood their ground against the fury of the king. Together with humans they fought to prevent the demons get foot in this world. Humans, who formed a secret order with the demons. They fought under them, even worshipped them. They began to call them the demonic knights." "Knights, really?"

"Knights, yes. They fought together, until the final battle came. The battle at the true hell's gate. Temen-ni-gru. They say the battle went on for six days straight. Until Sparda drove them back with his knight brothers. These were, in order of strength and importance. Alastor of the Oroshi clan, Beowulf from the Chochin clan, Cerberus from the Barghest clan, Agni and his twin brother Rudra from the Zagori tribe, Nevan from the Raizan clan and Leviathan from the Aequor clan." "Wait… those names…. Are these…" "Yes, after the defeat of Mundus at Temen-ni-gru he installed six of them as guardians of the gateway." "How come Alastor wasn't a guardian?" "I don't know. After the defeat Sparda and Alastor disappeared. I think they both went their separate ways. Although it seemed like they both did stay in the neighborhood." "What a coincidence." "Yes, you have been born here and still live in this part of the city?" Dante stared in front of him. "And Alastor has been living a few miles from here. It seemed like the two demon knights have been into contact with each other." "Why don't I know about them? I know about Sparda's two apprentices but not these other demons." "Who knows… But anyway. That concludes my story and findings."

"Aha, so…. Alastor is…." "A decendant from the demon knight Alastor. The clan leader of the Oroshi clan." "And that makes her the Oroshi heir?" "So it seems. But… There was another heir…" "What do you mean?" Dante looked back to his partner. "Alastor spoke of a sister, a twinsister." "So there are two heirs of the Oroshi clan." "Yes, and one is in hands of the master of that demon. Or so you heard…. But not the Oroshi sword." Dante sighed. "Well, at least it is something." "Yes, so it's a good thing we took this girl into our home." "Our home? You mean my shop, my life." Dante said. "Sure, but still….everything falls into place." Dante grunted what and stood up and grabbed his coat. "I'm going out for a bit." "Oh…." Trish chuckled.

Dante walked out of the door and went to his favorite bar. There he ordered the usual. "Great, another responibillity. Wonder when I'm done being the good guy." And he took a bit bite of the delicious desert. He wondered what next week had in store for him. He already felt pained by the thought of training the little squirt.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

Alastor woke up early, she had set her alarm clock at 8.00. She wanted to be ready for today. Trish told her she was going to skip school for a week. She would explain everything today and also said about starting up some training. With Dante.

Alastor wondered if the hunter would train her, she knew he didn't like her. From the beginning he had something against her. Maybe he thought of her like a liability.

But she would prove him wrong. Even though she didn't know much about living here, she knew she had it in her to become something. Someone to look up to. Just like her father. Mother would often talk to her and her sister about her father. He was a honorable man. Not how he really was, but strange stories about his achievements. Alastor had thought most of them as fairy tales. But now she wasn't sure anymore.

She has seen some strange things the last half year, also since she lived with Trish and Dante. She had strange feelings. Like some higher power pulling her and controlling her actions. It made her feel like a complete stranger. It was like she didn't know herself anymore. She used to be so full of life. She was confident, carefree. It felt like she could go against the whole world. Now she's crying with every setback. She felt weak, small and she was a crybaby, she's never cried once back home.

But she wanted to change. She wanted to feel that confident once more…. Just like that night…..To be strong…..just like that night…. Strong enough…. To….. to…..revenge…. to get revenge…..revenge….

She was getting a weird feeling in her chest. It felt like her heart tightened with this new idea. She liked it, she had a new goal. A new reason to live and become stronger. Just like father in the tales of mother.

Alastor stood up and put on black sweatpants and a black shirt. She walked to the mirror. She looked deep into her own eyes. "I'm going to become stronger….." She said while giving her reflection a glare. "Just you watch…." Then she looked at her hair. Her stomach twisted somewhat. She hadn't heard Trish or Dante comment on her hair. Maybe they haven't seen that some hair has been pulled out. Or they didn't care….. Alastor looked again at her hair. She started to get a bit angry.

She let her hand slide through the locks which were damaged. "This won't do…" she walked downstairs. No one, other than Alastor, was awake yet. Alastor knew both Dante and Trish's rhythms. They won't wake up till eleven… or twelve…

She had free reign now….

Alastor walked towards the kitchen and pulled open some of the drawers. In the third drawer she found scissors. She went upstairs again and let herself sit in front of the mirror. She took one strand of hair and held it in front of her. How was she going to do it… Up front it won't be a problem, but the hair at her back. She looked in the mirror with a pained look. She wanted to get rid of her long locks but didn't want a weird haircut either. Thoughts about mom showed up again. She has been scolded once, also when she wanted to cut her hair. Mom has been furious when she found Alastor sitting in front of mothers dressing table, almost ready to cut. She never forgets that scary side of her mom. "I was never to cut my own hair again…. But…. She didn't say about someone else…. Maybe…" Alastor stood up again and walked towards her nightstand. There she pulled open the first dresser. She took out a little wallet. She smiled. Luckily she had some savings to fall back upon. She has learnt to be careful in the presence of Dante and to hide her money away from the greedy hunter.

She smiled to herself. "now, let's find a hairdresser!" she ran out of her room, not so cautious. Dante could sleep through an explosion. Trish…. Well, she didn't worry about her either. Alastor had the idea that Trish would let her go her own way. She has been with them for a few weeks, and never really bothered with Alastor. Other than school business and stuff alike.

Alastor ran on the street. She has been searching for a suitable hairdresser to cut her hair. But most hair salons in the neighborhood made her skin crawl. It looked dirty, or the hairdressers themselves gave off weird vibes. She started searching other places of the town. Finally, after two hours she found a hairdresser to her liking.

It was a nice old lady with a little shop in a backstreet. She wasn't very expensive either. When she heard what Alastor wanted, she didn't want to do it first. But after some persuasion she got the haircut she wanted. Alastor looked in the mirror, part of her regretted that it became so short, almost 3 cm. She almost looked like a red haired boy. She didn't look like herself again. But this is what she wanted. A new start, a new hairstyle, a new Alastor.

She wanted to pay the nice lady, but she didn't want her money. She hoped that Alastor would enjoy her new haircut and that her time in this city will turn our right.

After saying her goodbye to the nice lady, Alastor went on her way. She walked past some nice boutiques with beautiful dresses. Her mom would have loved them. Especially the light green ones. She could almost hear her mother say it would suit their eyes. Alastor stopped and stared at some of the dresses. It looked like the dresses she had to wear for her mother. She totally hated those dresses. Especially when she and Abbygail went into the forest. She would always get stuck in the bushes or end up tearing the dress. Her mother would scold her then for hours if she got home. Alastor shook her head. But that was in the past. She gazed over the street. It was strange how many families were out shopping together. A lot of moms and dads with their children were happily out shopping. Alastor felt tears burning, but could stop them from falling. It was not fair…..

She quickly turned around and went back to the Devil May Cry. By now the two adults should be awake. And after another walk back she arrived at her home. Dante was up and was reading a weapon magazine. Trish wasn't there. Alastor walked into the shop and stared at Dante, before walking to the kitchen. "Back again kid? You really have a way of sneaking out." He said without taking his eyes from the articles. "Yeah, I needed some fresh air." Alastor replied and grabbed some juice from the fridge. "Trish went out to do some shopping. She will come before lunch…. " Alastor didn't answer and rolled her eyes. Trish is always out, doing something.

Dante looked up from the magazine. "Hey, did you…" His jaw fell open when he saw Alastor.

"What the hell? What did you…." He stood up and walked towards Alastor. He gave her a curious look and eventually grabbed some of her hair. "Did you just cut your hair?" he asked. "What does it look like?" Alastor remarked. Dante was taken back a little, but restored his usual self quite quickly. "Yeah, brat…" He said annoyed. "I was getting tired of it, so I let it get cut. It's easier this way….Why do you care anyway." She asked with a bit of defiant tone in it while eyeing at the hunter.

Dante looked like he was going to threw a comment back but changed his mind. She had a different look in her eyes, a fire he never noticed. Not like the usual, small pitiful child she was the last weeks. "Do what you want. I don't care." He finally said and let himself fall back into his chair. He did not continue reading but started brooding. He didn't like the girls sudden chance of attitude. Somehow the backtalk reminded him of himself. Not that he would openly admit it. He remembered the time of being in the orphanage with his brother. He would often get scolded of talking back and defying the rules. He and his brother used to glare at the adults. She had that same look in her eyes as he used to have.

Not the eyes of a child, it felt like he looked into the eyes of someone much older. Dante knew what she felt. She was being misunderstood by the outside world. She wasn't a child anymore, but had suffered too much, seen too much. She knew of the dangers most adults have never seen. The demonic world has robbed her from her childhood. He knew this feeling, he has seen his mother's demise at the hands of demons himself. He was a little older when he and Virgil were brought away for adoption. But never were, because of their antisocial behavior.

People saw them as attention seekers. But neither he or his brother were. They were too old for normal kids' stuff, or normal lives. They have lost their innocence.

All because of their fathers blood.

Dante sighed and shook his head. The girl is just as he was. He knew the feeling after his mother's dead. He was a complete wreck, did not know where he belonged or who to trust. She had shown the same acting like he was.

First acting like a total crybaby, then being apathetic for some time. Then the anger and fighting. She was the same..

He got to watch her closely for the last few weeks. Mostly she turned into herself. She cried easily and mostly when she thought they weren't watching. Trish didn't paid no heed to the girls feelings. But unlike her, Dante saw the girls emotions these past few weeks. He decided to ignore them. He didn't know how to comfort a child. Heck, he didn't even want her in the first place…..

But he noticed Alastor having some problems adjusting. He could tell by the way she behaved so insecure. Especially around him. Most of the times she didn't dare look at him. She always looked away when she needed to talk to him, avoided him as much as possible. She never looked him into the eyes like what just happened. She never had that spark in the time she started living together. She was going through a new chance. For the better or the worse.

Dante knew he had to do something. She was almost like a spitting image of him. Now mainly because she had almost the same hairstyle he had on that age. It made her look like a redhead version of his past self.

He knew what is was to grow up by himself, he did not want that for the girl. He wanted to offer that girl something he never had. He wanted to be an example…. A sort of mentor or teacher. He inwardly laughed at himself. He was getting sentimental. Maybe Trish was right and he missed being a sort of older brother, of having a younger sibling around.

Besides, he wanted for her to find reason to believe in herself again. He saw great potential in her. An unawaken power, wanting to come out. He wanted her to become stronger… A worthy adversary maybe… He would love to see what she would become. And he knew what the motivation was for her to become stronger. He had sensed it before, only vaguely. He knew she longed for revenge. He could almost taste the cry for blood in her eyes. Her whole being screamed for vengeance.

Even though he knew that revenge solved nothing. His inner demon appraised this new refreshing attitude.

Dante lived for the fight, loved the battle for life and death. And somehow he knew she loved this as well. This was something they had in common.

He looked up again. "You really are something… aren't you…" He said softly. He knew Alastor could hear his whisper. And she did. She threw him a confused gaze. The older man smiled. "You really are a pathetic little shit, do you really think a new haircut will do?" This made Alastor glare in anger. Dante smirked when he felt the murderous aura of her coming up. "What did you say, who do you think you are. You know nothing of me!" She yelled. "Oh no?" Dante chuckled. "I've seen more kids as naïve as you. All talk and no bite." He said. "Oh, yeah! I'll show you. I'll become a better hunter than you! Just wait, I'll surpass you and make you'll take back those words." "Hah, can't even make a good threat… You talk too much kid." This made Alastor roar in anger. Her demon power came back to the surface as a sort of aura. It made the air thrill. "Oh…. Nice little trick." Dante said mockingly and clapped his hands. Alastor started shouting and with great speed she jumped at Dante, trying to punch him in the face with all her might.

Dante looked up, a bit taken aback. He didn't expected her to summon this great deal of strength. It would have no effect to him on the other hand. But… It could certainly put a human in the hospital. Dante jumped up right before impact and grabbed Alastor by her wrist. He threw her away against the wall. Alastor fell, in shock against the wall. She looked up at Dante. Her face betrayed nothing of what she was thinking. Dante smirked. "You know, I'm almost starting to think you're not completely worthless. That punch…. Would kill a human." Dante said casually.

Alastor thought about his words…. Her punch would kill a human. Was her punch that powerful. Surely he was joking… But somehow she knew he wasn't.

Alastor looked down to the floor. Ashamed to her sudden outburst. Dante chuckled. "With that killer intent. I'm really starting to like you… Alright, let's start training soon" He said. Alastor looked up to him. Dante smiled and shook his head. They made some unspoken agreement. Then he turned his head towards the front door. The front door opened and Trish stepped in with some bags. Alastor also let her gaze fall on the she-devil.

Trish smiled to them both. She was feeling some demonic vibe ebbing away. "Oh, did I miss something?" She asked while giving her ward and the hunter an inquisitive look. First at Dante, then her gaze fell to Alastor. There it stayed a while, investigating the girls new look. "No, we're just done playing. Let's order some pizza." "Ah, pizza again?" Alastor pouted. Dante smirked. "Done with moping already. This could be a new record." "Haha, very funny." Alastor sneered back, but then started smiling. She couldn't help it, she loved pizza. The older hunter noticed her look and laughed out loud. "Did I miss something?" Trish asked again, perplexed at the sudden change between Dante and Alastor. But neither answered her question. "So what do you want on you pizza?" Dante asked. Alastor let her head fell to her left while thinking. "Uh… I think pepperoni, lots of pepperoni." She smiled. "That's my apprentice." Dante smiled and dialed the pizzeria. "Oh, great, a mini Dante…." Trish sighed.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

"So, how are we going to train?" Alastor asked while biting of her pizza. Dante thought for a while, while stuffing his face with his pizza. "We'll think about something when we begin." He said with his mouth full.

"What? You don't know?" Alastor asked in shock. "Nope." The white haired devil replied while taking another piece. Trish smiled at both while reading a fashion magazine. "Oh… Ok." Alastor said and grabbed another piece herself. She'd hoped that the older hunter would have some kind of cut out answer for her to become stronger. She sighed and started chewing on another piece. She felt a bit disappointed, but knew that had no use feeling down. Dante took things one step at a time.

Dante went for another piece when the door opened. All three looked up. A small girl with blonde hair in a ponytail with a maid outfit stepping into the shop. She let her gaze fall onto the three eating casually. Her eyes stayed on Alastor. Alastor shuffled uncomfortably in her chair. The girl glared at Alastor then she looked angry at Dante. "You…. You…. You replaced me, you Meanie!" She screamed. Then as soon as she came, she left the shop. All three were staring at the front door. Trish somewhat amused, Dante a bit annoyed and Alastor confused. Then Dante continued eating and Trish started reading the magazine again. Alastor looked from Dante to Trish.

"Uhm…. Aren't you supposed to go after her?" She asked. Trish chuckled and Dante sighed. "Don't worry, she'll come back." He started chewing on his last piece. He was eyeing Alastor's last. Alastor suddenly had no appetite anymore. Dante gave her a her a very significant look. Alastor sighed and shoved her pizza to him. Which he greedily accepted. Alastor looked at the door again." Who was that, if you don't mind me asking?" Dante snorted. "Another nosy kid… just like you." "Oh, thank you." Alastor said. Trish smiled and answered Alastor's question. "That was Patty Lowell. She has been in care of Dante a year ago. Until she found her mother back." Alastor glanced from Trish to Dante. Dante was eating, ignoring the conversation. "Oh… Then, why is she running away in anger… why did she say…. Dante replaced me?" Alastor asked. Not sure whether she could ask this question. Dante looked like, he didn't wanted to talk about. But curiosity took the better of her. she wanted to know anyway.

Dante sighed annoyed and poured himself a glass of wine. He took a sip and closed his eyes. Trish answered again. "It looks like she misunderstood. I think that when she saw you, Dante had taken in another girl, to fill in the gap she left. One you fill in perfectly" Trish smiled, she knew she could provoke Dante with this. She was right, with this comment Dante spit out the wine. "Damn woman. Don't threw around some nutty assumptions. I didn't replace her. You brought this girl in, in the first place!" He yelled. Trish chuckled. "I know…" She said slyly. Dante grunted something and turned away, saying something that the wine lost its taste… He stood up and took the glass to the kitchen. There Alastor heard the liquid being poured into the drain.

Trish looked playfully at Alastor. "So, how are you feeling today… You don't look so down anymore, kitten." Trish stood up and walked up to Alastor. Alastor looked up to Trish, not really knowing how to estimate her guardian. Trish smirked and petted the little girl. "I… I'm not a pet you know…" Alastor said softly after the awkward affection. "I know… you're my little sister." Trish said. "And you know… I like you're hair. It makes you look… a little mischievous…" Then without warning, she slapped Alastor in the face. Alastor was shocked. She has never been hit before. Well, in the battle she got some few hits from the monsters, demons she learnt from Trish..

But never has someone 'close' to her lay a finger on her. She looked at Trish who still gave her an awkward loving smile. "Don't ever let your hair be cut without my approval." She said with a silent anger. She then stood up and walked toward the front door. "Dante." She called. "I'm going away for a few days. I expect you to behave until I get back. And that goes for you too, Alastor." She said. Alastor stared blankly at her. "Alastor?" Trish said again, now with a frown in her face. "Yes, ma'am." Alastor chirped. Trish smiled again and nodded in approval. Then she put on some shades and left.

"That was… strange…." Alastor said, while looking how the blonde went. Dante came into the living part again. "Yeah, don't mind her, really. She doesn't know how to react 'normally'." Alastor looked up. "Normally?" Dante nodded "Yeah, after all, she's a demon…. It's how she shows her love…." He didn't looked so sure for himself. Alastor looked at him and then at the door. She had decided to accept Trish for what she was. "Then I don't mind her…" Alastor said. "Don't mind what?" Dante asked, lost in thought. "I won't mind her strange affection or the hitting part." Dante sighed and punched Alastor on her head. "You stupid, I didn't say that you could let that woman abuse you." Alastor grabbed the place where he hit her. "Awwawawaw. That hurts… Argh… why do you start abusing me then?!" She yelled back. "Stupid, it was because you…. Ah… never mind." He turned around and went back to his desk. "That hurts… meanie!" Alastor shrieked while still holding her head. Dante gave her a glare. She answered by sticking her tongue out to him. He shook his head and took out a magazine from a drawer.

Alastor shook her head and stood up. She went to Dante's desk and started cleaning up. She then went to the kitchen to start on doing the dishes.

Behind her she heard the front door open again. Dante sighed and looked up from his reading. He sighed. "Great, another day without rest." "Hello to you too.." The visitor said. Alastor turned around to see who it was. Again it was that somewhat older guy, named Morrison. Morrison smiled to Alastor. "Hello little lady, how are you… Is that a new haircut?" He asked politely. Alastor's cheeks reddened. "Yeah… thank you." She said softly. Then she turned to the dishes again.

The man sat down on the one sofa and took out a cigarette. "How are you today?" The man asked while he litted the cigarette and put it in his mouth. "I suppose you don't come here for a social talk…" The man laughed. "Right down to business. Well, that's why I'm here for anyway. I've got a new job for you." Dante laid back and stared at the ceiling, giving of lazy impression. "Really, just as last time?" The man chuckled. "I'm positive it won't turn out like last time." "Oh, really?" The man puffed out some smoke. "Really, this job comes from an acquaintance of mine." Dante rolled his eyes. "He wanted you to escort something. I arranged a meeting for you." "Let me guess, somewhere billions of miles away from civilization." "No, it's in this town. A few blocks away in fact. He's waiting." Dante sighed. "He's giving a generous reward." "…How much?" Dante asked looking back at his contact. Morrison smiled. "Enough to pay for new repairs." Morrison's gaze fell through the whole room. He looked at a few poorly repaired items. "Alright. Let's get this over with… Alastor." He looked over his shoulder to the kitchen. "Leave the dishes. Come, and take your sword with you." Morrison looked up to Dante. "Are you planning to take the girl with you?" He asked. Then both looked to the kitchen. The girl came walking to Dante's desk. "Bring my sword with me?" She asked him bluntly, she looked at Morrison. The old man only shrugged. Dante grunted. "Yes, that sword you used to wreck my shop." The then pointed towards the basement. "I've stored it downstairs, hurry up. We've got places to be." Alastor gave him a confused look and went to the basement. "

Morrison wanted question Dante again, but Dante interrupted him before he could utter a word. "The girl is my apprentice. She's coming with me." Morrison nodded. "Alright." He simply said. He knew better than to question the motives of this man. He knew Dante was an eccentric man. But he did save the earth a couple of times. Morrison knew Dante had his reasons, so he didn't object to the idea of taking the girl. Alastor got back from the basement with Oroshi in hands. "I've got it."

Dante turned around and walked toward the front door. He grabbed his jacket and kicked open the door. "Alright. Let's go earn some money!" He shouted while pointing with his finger in the air. Morrison just followed him without a word. Alastor threw him a weird look at her new teacher while he was pacing forward. She shook her head and followed the men.


End file.
